


Delaying the Inevitable (OnePiece Zoro Fanfic)

by spisovatelli



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Piece Universe, strawhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spisovatelli/pseuds/spisovatelli
Summary: Calypso met Zoro back when they were still a child. They've been the best of friends since then.. But one day Calypso has to leave.. They vowed that they will find each other so that they'll be together again. Many years passed, Calypso is now a full-fledged pirate just as she has always been wanted to be. Now that she's older.. she decided to sail the sea alone to search for her friend. But the unexpected happen.. She has forgotten everything.. even her own identity. What will happen now? Will she ever find her childhood friend?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

Calypso met Zoro back when they were still a child. They've been the best of friends since then.. But one day Calypso has to leave.. They vowed that they will find each other so that they'll be together again. Many years passed, Calypso is now a full-fledged pirate just as she has always been wanted to be. Now that she's older.. she decided to sail the sea alone to search for her friend. But the unexpected happen.. She has forgotten everything.. even her own identity. What will happen now? Will she ever find her childhood friend?

This is a pure imagination stuff.  
None of this characters belongs to me.  
If you have an imaginative mind and just absolutely inlove with Zoro.. well continue reading..  
Please bear with me.. I'm just a newbie wannabe author ^^


	2. Calypso Is Her Name

**"Tochan! Tochan! Are you going away again??"** The little girl asked her father as she ran towards him..

 **"Yes my treasure.."** He picked up the little girl in his arms and continued walking along the shore

 **"The sea is calling me.. My adventures still awaits!"** The said father tickled his daughter with his nose causing her to giggle.

 **"Can I come with you?"** She asked looking at her father with her big beautiful amethyst eyes that she inherited from her mother.

Her father laughed making the girl confused which is clearly seen from her face as she cocks her head to her side.

 **"You're still little my dear Caly.."** He said as he stroke her short white hair which she also got from her late mother.

 _'She clearly looks like the exact replica of her mother'.._ He smiled remembering that it was probably for the best.. since his wife is the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. But not until his daughter was born.. they were the most beautiful girls in his world.

 **"Hmm.. so when I grew bigger..can I come?"** He laughs again, he will surely miss his innocent daughter.

**"Of course! Remember this Caly. Once you turn 17.. I will come back for you and bring you with me to the sea!"**

The girl pulled out her hands and started counting with her little fingers.

 **"Tochan.. twelve more years! It's too long!"** She pouted making her puffy little cheeks which her father pinched slightly making her eyes squint.

 **"It's JUST twelve years my treasure. You can wait for me.. right?"** Her father asked.

She puts her right hand against her chin while the other supports her elbow. She looks like she's thinking deeply.

 **"Hmmm... okay!"** And by that she smiled brightly.

Her father can't help it but hugged her.

After their scene.. he asked her caretakers to do their jobs properly. He bid goodbye to them and lastly to his daughter.

 **"Remember my promise treasure. But you can always call me.."** He said as he gave her a little denden mushi.

She nods and wiped her tears then hugged him one last time.

**"Be careful tochan. I love you.."**

**"I love you too my dear Calypso.."** He said as he kissed her head.

Her name is Calypso. And like her name, her birth was a secret. Her identity is a secret. No one can know that she's the only daughter of the strongest living pirate in the world, Edward Newgate or most commonly known as Whitebeard. Well, not until she can fully protect herself. He left her at East blue, in an island which is under his protection. No pirates dared to go to this island knowing that it was protected by Whitebeard.

 **But two years later..**  
An incident happened..

The now 7 years old Caly is playing outside a humble shack up on the mountain..   
A little separated from the village which is down the coast..  
They're not exactly hiding her.. In fact everyone in the town knew her.. But what they didn't know is she's related to Newgate.

Everyone in the village liked her.. She's their little sunshine that brights up the whole village..  
Kids loved to play with her.. The adults keeps on blessing their shack with food..   
They just adored her..   
She's this sweet little kid that everyone has grown to love.

But little did they know..   
That everything will change when a group of pirates landed in their coast.

In a one sunny day..  
Caly's enjoying the heat outside after the tremendous storm that had happened last night.

When one of the caretakers shouted to her..

**"Caly! Run and hide in the woods!!"**

**"Why?? what's wrong??"** She stood up and looked at the man that is in his mid 30's, Gonbei..

 **"Pirates!"** Another one caretaker.. a woman who is also in his mid 30's, Martha, said.  
They are actually a married couple.. And they made this little facade that they're a little family with Caly as their daughter.

Caly understood as to why they have to do that.. 

**"Is it father?!"** A glimpse of happiness were clearly visible through her eyes.

 **"No! It's an enemy! Just run and hide in the woods okay?? We'll come and find you there.."** she nods hesitantly worried about leaving them but she followed nonetheless..

She doesn't have any idea as to why she needed to run away from her house but she did anyway.

As she entered the woods.. she looked for a nice place or a tree to stay in. The woods is her playground. In just two years of exploring and playing in the woods, she already knew it inside and out.

Right around the middle of the forest is a very large tree giving the right amount of shade from the sunlight.. she sat down in it's roots and leaned on its trunk.

She yawned, stretching her arms before closing her eyes and falling right into slumber.

An hour or later had passed, when she was awaken by a huge explosion.

 **"W-what the??"** She looked her way back to her house and noticed the fiery smoke coming from the village.

Her eyes widened at the sight..

 **"What's happening???"** She then started to run, heading towards her village.

Gasping for air, she arrived at her house. She coughed as the scent of smoke tarnished her small nose. 

**"No!"** She can't believe what she is seeing. Their humble home.. Now enveloped with flames..

She immediately ran inside the house, searching for life.

 **"Martha-san? Gonbei-san!? Where are you??"** She shouted without a care with her lungs which has started to hurt because of the smoke.

 **"C-caly.."** Someone spoke near the corner of the living room.

 **"Gonbei-san!"** She ran towards him.

 **"What happened!? Come on. Where's Martha-san!?"** She holds his hand swinging it to her shoulders.

**"C-caly.. _*cough*_ you should leave this place! Call your father.. _*cough*_ we've been attacked.."**

**"But we should get you out of here before the fire spreads out. Come on.."** she tried to carry him but since she still have a little body... what can you expect.. a seven year old girl to carry a grown up man?

 **"I-it's no use. Get out of here Caly!"** He coughed his last breath before it gets taken away.

Her eyes widened as her tears started to fall down.  
She can't believe that this is happening..   
She never felt so alone..   
For one moment she thought that it's easier to just sit there and wait for the fires to engulf her but at the back of her mind.. she wants to live.

When she felt the fire nearing..  
She wiped her tears and decided to stand up. She look at the stairs which is covered by fire..

 **"The denden mushi is in my room. I have to get it."** She went to the kitchen and opened the sink. Fortunately, it still works. She immediately filled the tub that she found at the restroom that she had just passed by on the way to the kitchen.

As she twirls the sink off, she heard the floor crumbling. She immediately pour down the water on herself. Then rushed to the fiery stairs before it crumbles completely.

The fire caught her back making her scream in pain but she kept on going upstairs.

Unlike downstairs, the top floor was still safe from fire.. but not for long.

As she arrived upstairs, she immediately went to the bathroom and washed off the fire.

She screamed to somehow ease the pain as the water flows through her burnt back. The back of her clothes has now a huge hole. Her eyes teared immensely.

She realizes that she mustn't stay there any longer. So she filled up another bucket of water and with gritted teeth, she poured it over her.

Covering her mouth and nose from smoke.. she hurriedly went to her room.

She rummaged her room looking for the denden mushi.  
Once she had found it, she stood up and went outside her room but it was too late.  
The fire already caught the second floor.  
There was no escape. The only way she could think of is jumping from the second floor through her window.

So before she make up her mind. She decided to call her father.

After a few rings, someone answered.

 **"T-tochan.."** She managed to say as she coughs repeatedly.. 

When whitebeard heard her voice.. he immediately took the phone from his crew and answered.

**"Hello? My treasure??"**

When Caly heard this.. she felt her tears again.. oh how she missed her father.

**"T-tochan! H-help me.."**

By this simple words.. Whitebeard's eyes widened..

 **"What do you mean?? What happened Caly??"** He shouted out of nervous. His crew were shocked by his reaction since for them, Whitebeard is the most chill man they have ever known since he always laughs at everything and drinks sake when he has the time..

**"T-tochan.. everyone's dead.. Martha-san.. Gonbei-san.. the house is on fire.. they-- they said that pirates attacked the village.. i t-think.. I'm the only one who s-survived.. help tochan.. please.."**

**"Shh.. shh.. calm down my treasure.. I will go there. Wait for me okay.. please be safe.. "**

**"O-okay .. I'll wait.."** She said before the fire entered her room making her squeal that she dropped the denden mushi.

 **"hello? Hello?! Caly! Caly!"** Whitebeard shouted after everything went offline

She has completely forgotten the denden mushi as she felt the heat of the blazing fire in front of her..

She decided that it's now or never. She opened her window and looked down.   
She backed away a little for this is one of her fears. High places.  
But if she wants to survive.. she needs to jump.

She opened her drawer, taking a spare shirt.. then opens the other drawer beneath it she took a cloak that is the same color of her eyes.. amethyst. Even though it's an extra baggage, especially in her situation, she will not forgive herself if that cloak is gone.. it's very important to her.

Tucking the cloak and her shirt on her left shoulder.. she opened her window, stepping carefully out .. the roof cracked as her foot settled on it.. carefully she slid down at the edge of the roof. Whimpering as she looked over it..   
For other people the height's still bearable.. but to her she can compare a 63 floored building with this.

 **"You can do this.."** She recited like a mantra.. In the count of three, she jumped. Just the right time before the roof she's been standing on collapsed.

She fell with a thud and a crack.

 **"Agh!!"** She winced holding her left leg.. she sprained her ankle due from the wrong landing.

After recovering for a minute or so.. she knows that she can't stay there.. she needs to go to the shore to wait for her father.

So with gritted teeth, she wiped her tears and sweat, she stood up on her right leg and limps slowly into the woods..

She went to the lake inside the forest.. wanting a drink and to clean her wounds..

When she reached there, she immediately ran and kneels down to drink..   
Now that she filled her parched throat..

She get a look at herself from the reflection of the water..  
She can't help but get teared up..   
She can't believe what she had been through..  
It was supposed to be a nice warm day.. She's supposed to play with her friends.. Talk to the neighbors and listen to their stories... then when the sun sets she will be called by Gonbei telling to come home for dinner.. The three would tell stories about what happened that day as they enjoy their meal.. Martha would then help her take a bath.. then before they tuck her in the night she will have a nice talk with her father as she calls him and then she's going to fall asleep between their long conversations..  
Looking at her now.. It's impossible for that to happen..   
They're gone.. Even though they were not her real parents.. she considered them as one.. They have taken good care of her.. And she didn't even get to thank them.

She wiped her tears as she look in the way of the village.. seeing the smokes emitting above the trees makes her worried..   
What could've happened to her friends? or to the nice villagers?  
She hoped that they were alright..

Right.. Hope.. It's the only thing that has been keeping her to live on..  
Hope that her father will save her..   
Hope that she will get to live..  
Hope that she's not the only survivor..  
Hope. or just wishful thinking.  
  
She has been fighting her mind.. Trying to believe on the positive side.. even though it's hard to see.  
She was distracted from her thoughts when the burn in her back started to sting.. maybe the adrenaline's starting to wore off..  
  
Caly submerged herself on the lake to clean her back.. She has bitten her burnt up shirt to prevent her from screaming loudly. She cried and gasped, stopping herself from making to much noise.. And as for a kid.. It can make you insane from the tremendous pain you will experience.

After she has calmed down.. She waited for the wind to dry her back.. She doesn't want to touch her back now or ever wanna see it.   
She then wore the spare shirt that she brought, careful enough not to hit her back..   
Because a little touch from the clothing itself brings a lot of pain which she felt since it's inevitable to happen.  
Now that she had regained herself a little.. she started to head towards the shore..

The calm sea waves welcomed her ears. She crunched her nose when she smell the saltiness of it. The fresh air hits her body. She looked around and sat on the side of the rock and leaned carefully, avoiding contact from her back.

_'I guess I can wait here for a while. Stop crying Caly. Endure the pain. Tochan's gonna save you.. Just wait for him..'_

With tears on her eyes, she endures the pain not just physically but also emotionally.. she looked at the cloak in her hand and smiled.. at least it's safe. She decided to bury it in the sand thinking that if something happens to her, the cloak would not be in harm. After doing so.. her eyes feels droopy as she yawned.. leaning again beside the rock.. she fell asleep.

\----------------------

It was already nighttime when she woke up.

Everything seems so calm in the shore but she can hear the celebration party of the pirates that are probably still inside the village.

Her stomach growled. Now she realized she hasn't eaten anything yet.  
So she stood up slowly to search for food.

As she was walking alongside the shore.. she saw the ship of the pirate.

She carefully sneaked in, once she realized all of them were still inside the village making it a good opportunity to steal food.

She entered carefully, taking a good look of the ship.. It's a little run down.. Maybe because of the storm that happened last night..   
She continued.. until she opened a door which seems to be the captain's chambers.

She looked around , fascinated by the interior of a pirate ship since it's the first time she saw one.

 **"Hm. Treasure box?"** There's a big treasure box under the captain's desk.   
It's not locked so out of curiosity, she opened it and drooled immediately.

_It's food! Two weirdly looking fruits actually.. but hey.. it's better than nothing.._

So she bites on the yellow one first..

 **"Blehh.. this doesn't taste good."** But she still ate it since what choice does she have.

After gobbling up the first fruit.. she eyed the second one..

And after a minute.. she ate them all.

**"Ahh.. those two weird looking fruits were awful but it still manages to make me full.. _*burp*_ "**

Just then.. she felt something weird with her body.. it feels like it's going to explode..  
She closed her eyes tightly as she made a fist with her hands..  
She felt like she's going to die...

 **"Prrrrtttt..."** She waves her hand back and forth in front of her nose.

 **"Ugh.. that's not very ladylike.. but.. boy.. that sure was a nice letting out of gas!"** She smiled to herself.  
Smiling.. Now that she realized it..  
She's inside a pirate ship, the pirates who have killed her family..   
Smiling is the last thing that a sane person would do..  
By that her eyes starts to well up thinking what should she do? Has she lost it? Her sanity?

In the midst of all that, she didn't noticed the creak of the door as it opens.

**"Well.. well.. well.. what do we have here.."**

Her eyes widened and chills runs through her spine.

She has no time to react when the pirate grabbed her hair and lifted her up.

 **"So a kid managed to survive our attack.. hm.. What should we do with you?"** The pirate looked at her from her feet to her face and smirked. Seeing his prey shivering from fear amuses him.

From the aura of this pirate.. it must be the captain. Caly tries to analyze even though her scalp was about to bleed..

**"Kill her captain!"  
"Make her our slave!"  
"Let's sell her!!"**

His crew started chanting words making her cry from fear. They were just outside the captain's chamber peeking to see what's going on inside. 

The captain looked again at her then his eyes caught a glimpse of his table. His eyes widened when he saw that his treasure box was opened.

He immediately threw her to the deck where all of the pirates are standing.  
It seems that the celebration was over seeing that everyone is here.

She screamed in pain when her back hits the floor. The blood that stopped flowing earlier from her back starts to bleed again.  
Making her sight dizzy.

She tried to run but..

 **"Where do you think you're going??"** The pirates stopped her, kicking her back to the center of the deck. She groaned in pain as she felt like thousand of needles were stabbing her back.

Until the captain came out from his chambers, furiously mad.

 **"You!!"** He went down to the deck and gripped her neck as he lifted her up.  
She tried clawing his hands but it's no use.. she's almost out of breath.

 **"You ate all of my devil fruit!!"** The captain announced making everyone on deck gasp.

 **"All? you mean.."  
"There's two right?"  
"If she ate it all.."  
"Why is she still alive???" **  
And the mumbling starts.

 **"I don't know how you ate two of them without dying but that doesn't matter because I will kill you with my bare hands!!"** The captain gripped her neck tighter making her almost unconscious.

 **"Arggghhhhh!!!!"** She shouted from pain but what they didn't expect is when a white bright light enveloped her body making everyone around scream in pain as soon as the light touches their eyes.

The captain who was straightly looking at her released his grasp and cried as he holds his eyes!

Caly who was now free.. slowly emerges from the light.. gasping for air..  
Her neck were red and bruises were visible.

She looked around.. wondering why they are screaming. But she took this chance to get away from the ship. Without her stick she stumble her way away from that dreadful place.

When she felt safe.. she can't help but collapse in the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys.. I'll start of with the introduction of the original character.  
> Should I continue the story or not? Please let me know.. Thank you!


	3. Calypso's Safe Haven

**_5 hours later.._ **

She woke up.. The sand sticking to her bruised body making her wounds itchy.  
She tried to stand up but she can't even lift a finger.

 **"So I guess this is what it feels like.. to die.."** She faced the sea as she wanted it to be the last sight she will remember.

It was now dawn and the waves are calm as ever.

 **"I-i'm sorry tochan.. I couldn't wait for you.."** she breathes hard as the pain of her back and her legs comes through, the adrenaline fading.

 **"I-i love you tochan.."** She slowly closes her eyes.. Just as she lost her consciousness, the ground begins to tremble, waves became stronger, birds from the forest were disturbed as they flew above the sun rising sky.

Even the pirates that were on their ship were scared from the sudden tremor, having experienced the wild stormy seas last night, who would blame them.

 _ **On the sea..**_  
Not too far from the shore where Calypso lies..  
It is the White beard pirates!  
A whale shape ship, Moby Dick, was surfing around the waves.

Using his fruit powers, he distorted the world making the fastest way to get to his daughter.  
This kind of method is the very first time he had done it. For distorting the world may lead it to be destroyed. It has been confirmed that in every place in the world had felt the earthquake he had caused. Well of course he doesn't want the world to be destroyed, it's just that in desperate times needs drastic measures.

His crew fascinated by the power of their captain whom they consider as their father, immediately started into action as soon as they arrived the coast of the Island. Using their telescope, they look around the island.

Small smokes were still visible inside the village.. hinting that it was recently attacked.

As they scan the whole island..

**"There! There's a child laying down the shore!!"**

Whitebeard immediately stood up from his seat and grabbed the telescope.

 **"Calypso! Hurry!! To the shore!!"** The crew saluted with an 'aye oyaji' and started rowing.

In a minute, they arrived at the shore.

Whitebeard as the first one to set down .. runs to the frail looking creature lying on the sand.

 **"Caly!!"** Just as he was about to touch her.. he decided not to when he saw her fragile condition, afraid that if he touch her she might crumble away.

The doctor of his crew arrived near him..  
**"She's still alive! Treat her immediately!"** Whitebeard ordered.

 **"Aye oyaji!"** The crew carefully carried Caly's body back on the ship.

**"Oyaji! There's a pirate ship not too far from here!"**

Whitebeard's aura changes immensely as he stood up and walked to where his crew is pointing.

 **"Please do everything you can to treat her. Marco scan the island.. search if there are people alive."** They immediately obeyed him not wanting to get caught with his rage.

Separating, the doctor and two of his assistant carried Caly back to the ship. Marco, Whitebeard's first division commander, along five of the crew went to the village in search for survivors. While Whitebeard went ahead to the pirate's ship docked at the shore near the village.

**_At the pirate ship_ ** _**..** _

Everyone has calmed down.  
The crew got their sight back except for their captain. They are treating his eyes while he keeps on ranting how he should've killed the girl.

 **"Oh.. so my daughter did this to you?"** Whitebeard was on board leaning on the mast of the ship.

Everyone gasped and fear washes over them as they saw who it is.

 **"Who's there?!"** The captain looked around with a bandaged eye.

**"I'm the one who claimed this island. I can't believe that there are still some thugs like you who's not afraid of death."**

**"W-whitebeard? What do you mean your d-daughter?"**

**"Yes my daughter. The white haired girl with the most beautiful eyes."**

**"It figures why her body can contain two devil fruit."** He mumbled.

 **"What did you say?!!"** Whitebeard.

**"N-nothing."**

Whitebeard glared at one of the crew.  
Afraid of getting killed, he spits out everything that have happened.

He fell silent for a moment. His daughter.. She ate a devil fruit.. and much worse, two devil fruits! Too many questions were on his mind, but the most important thing is Caly has to live.. So whoever hurts his daughter doesn't deserve to live. With his mind set on one thing, he decided to get down from the ship.

 **"Oi. What's happening?"** The captain asked one of his crew mate.

 **"H-he's leaving the ship!?"** confusion clearly toned in his voice.

 **"Eh? Really. Hahahaha! I know Whitebeard is all talk. He's not really strong! Seeing all of us here must have scared the hell out of him!! Hahahahhaa!"** nervous laughs turned into over confident laugh escapes from the mouth of the pirates.

But then as Whitebeard stepped foot of the wooden planks of the dock.. he glared down at them causing their laugh to turn into fear.

 **"By the way. After hurting my treasure. I don't expect you to live."** And then he left.

The pirates looked around each other, fear visible in their eyes. After seeing the glare of the strongest pirate in the world, who would blame them.

 **"That's right whitebeard!! Run!!** **Hahahahhahaa** **!!"** Only their captain who hasn't seen such a horror sight laughed.

 **"Uhm.. what's happening??!"**  
The sea is going backwards causing their ship to do the same.

They were brought far away from the island..  
When they thought they are safe..  
A tsunami swallowed the ship crashing it.. the pirates struggles as the waves keep them under the sea..  
And under it, is the most scary place in the world. Sea monsters' den.  
Let's just say no one lived to tell the tale of Whitebeard's daughter.

Whitebeard went back to his ship..

**"How is she?"**

**"Well.. she inhaled too much smoke. Her back got burnt. Her left leg's sprained. Her neck's all bruised which may have damaged her throat. Her chance to live is 50/50. We just need to wait for a miracle oyaji."**

He knelt down beside Caly's bed. The crew left.. leaving them alone in the room for privacy.  
He holds her left hand.

 **"I'm sorry Caly.. I should have taken you with me.."** he shed tears and sobbed the entire night.

They have spent days in the island waiting for Caly's recovery.  
While waiting, they made a proper burial for Gonbei and Martha. Thankfully, everyone in the village is still alive.

Hearing the death of their fellow Gonbei and Martha, the villagers also pays their respect for them. They had also asked them if they have seen Caly in which they have replied that she was being treated by their doctor on their ship. The villagers immediately prepared gifts to the pirates and also to Caly, praying for a speed recovery. Whitebeard, can't help but be touched by the love they are giving for his daughter..

' _Please wake up my treasure, there are a lot of people that has been waiting to see you smile again..'_

It's been a month since the tragedy. It was morning and the crew are currently doing their own jobs while Whitebeard was drinking alcohol on the deck.

Caly shifts her head as she whimpers.. She's having a dream..

_Caly was standing in a bright white room.._  
_'Where am I?' she voiced out as she looked around.. afraid of taking one step.._  
_Memories then flashed in her mind as she clutched her head wanting it to stop._  
_'A-am I d-dead?' she looked at her arms.. her bruises and wounds were no longer there. She touched her back in instinct.. waiting for the sting to happen but it didn't.._  
_'What's going on?' fear crippling on her.. is it really the end? is she really dead?_  
_'Caly..' A warm voice called out behind her.. she immediately turned and saw her father.. tears streamed in her eyes.. oh how she missed him.._  
_'T-tochan.. where am I?' she was about to run to him when another voice called out to her.. she turned her head beside her and saw Martha and Gonbei.._  
_'Martha-san! Gonbei-san!' she ran to them and hugged them.._  
_'I can't believe it! You're still alive!' she burrowed her face to their bodies as they hugged her back.._  
_'Caly' her father called out again.. she looked at him.. wanting to go to him she grabbed her caretaker's hands and pulled them going towards her father but groaned as they can't seem to leave their spot.._

_She looked at them.. then to her father.. now contemplating if she should go with him.. tightening her hold on Gonbei and Martha's hands afraid that if she lets go they'll disappear._

_Closing her eyes.. thinking.._  
_It's hard for a 7 years old to decide on this kind of things.._

_'Caly.. you promised.' another voice called out making her eyes shot open. She turned her head at the small boy beside her father.._  
_'Z-zoro..' she mumbled staring at the green haired kid who is crossing his arms._  
_'Come on Caly.. let's go..' her father calmly said.. offering his hand to her.._  
_'B-but..'_  
_'We will be together forever right? Caly?' the kid named Zoro then offered his hand to her.._  
_Just then.. everyone on the village called out to her one by one.. offering their hands to her.._  
_She looked at them.. her heart warming up in the sight of them.._  
_'Caly.. go with them..' Gonbei said as he lets go of her little hand.. Martha smiled and did the same.._  
_She felt very sad as she no longer feel their warmth.. her eyes glistened by her tears, she nods before uttering the words 'Thank you for everything..'_  
_Walking carefully towards the other side.. she raised both of her hands, grabbing hold of her father's hand on her left hand and Zoro on her right hand.. her pained little sad heart were washed away from the moment she saw their smiles.._


	4. Calypso's Last Smile In Her Hometown

Caly gained consciousness as she slowly moved her hand.. she breathes in and out thinking if she's really alive or if she's dead.   
She slowly opened her eyes and looked around..   
Hardwood ceiling, tight space, the room's slightly swaying.. this means..  
It's a ship!!

Her eyes widened as she remembered being in a ship and getting hurt.. completely forgetting her peaceful dream..

 **"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!"** She tried to shout but her voice, it's gone and her throat hurting at the same time. So she tried to stand up only crashing to the bedside table causing the cluttered items to fall.

Whitebeard's crew who were just outside her room heard this, went immediately to her aide and opened the door.

She was startled when the door opened and as soon as she saw them..

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME PIRATES!!!!!"** She screamed with all her might even though she's certain that her voice just cracks.

 **"It's okay!! We're good pirates!! It's okay!!"** coaxing the traumatized child as she went back to bed and covered herself with the duvet.

 **"Caly!"** That voice!

 **"T-tochan?"** She slowly lowers the covers and looks at the door. Seeing the figure that she missed the most makes her tears fall uncontrollably.

 **"My treasure!"** He ran towards her and kneel down to hug her.

 **"How are you? Are you alright?? Are you hurt?? Are y--"** he stopped asking when he felt her shaking.

 **"T-tochan? I-is it really you?"** As her voice cracks, Whitebeard can't help but feel hurt and useless, remembering the pirates that has caused for his daughter to be like this.

 **"Yes my treasure.. it's me.. it's okay now.. everything's fine.. I'm here now.."** Her father comforted as he stroke her hair calmly, as he always do every time she cries.

**"T-tochan.. G-gonbei a-and M-martha...** _***sniff*** _ **t-they.. t-they're dead! T-the p-pirates.. they k-killed them! T-tochan! Those p-pirates.. they k-illed them!!"**

All Whitebeard could do is calm her down. Whispering that everything is alright now.. He's mad for what they did to his daughter and somehow felt awful. Killing them is not enough..

 **"T-tochan.."** she called as she lets go of the hug..

 **"P-please take me w-with you.. D-don't leave me a-alone again.."** Caly said with tears streaming down her face.

Whitebeard clenched his fist. Angry at the fact that his daughter would cry like this. Angry at the fact that he left her. Angry at the fact that she's all alone facing those damn pirates. Angry by himself for not being a good father. But this time.. he will do it right. Nobody can hurt his daughter anymore as long as he is alive.

 **"Yes my treasure.. We'll be together from now on.. Tochan will never leave you.."** Caly cried and hugged her father..  
Since Whitebeard is facing backwards at the door.. Caly saw the pirates that burst in earlier.. They were getting emotional and crying watching the scene in front of them..

She chuckled at how stupid they looked.  
They immediately went silent when they heard her little chuckle..

Whitebeard then shouted..

 **"What are you all standing for?! Hurry up and cook a feast for my daughter!! We're celebrating!!"** He ordered his crew who are still teary eyed..

 **"Aye oyaji!!"** And then they ran off.

Preparing a feast didn't take that long since the villagers helped them as soon as they heard the good news.

They decided to celebrate in the village..   
Everyone's taking care of Caly, giving her food left and right in which she just accepted since it has been a month since she ate..

Dancing, singing, laughing, everyone is having a good time. Whitebeard observed her daughter who has been talking to the kids in which he thinks are her friends from a distance.

He remembered the thing that the pirates have said.

' _Two devil fruits? Is that even possible?'_

 **"Caly..Come here.."** Caly excused herself from her friends and slowly made her way over to her father since she really hasn't recover yet.

 **"Yes tochan?"** she whispered the last word knowing that her birth father is still unknown from the villagers.

**"I have something to ask you."**

**"What is it Tochan?"** she asked as tilted her head to the side.

 **"Do you know something about devil fruits?"** Whitebeard asked. Caly puts her right hand against her chin as she thinks deeply.. Whitebeard smiled as she hasn't changed a bit.

 **"A devil fruit? No. why?"** deciding to answer as she has found nothing in racking her brain.

Of course, Innocent as always.

 **"Did you perhaps ate a weird looking fruit?"** he asked trying to make it simple for her to understand.

Caly tried to remember if she has.

 **"Ah! Yes I did! At that p-pirate ship."** She started shaking when she remembered what happened.

 **"Caly it's okay. I'm here.. I can protect you..."** again stroking her hair as he noticed her teary eyes.

Most of the villagers have said goodbyes and gone home to sleep and some are passed out on the floor along with some whitebeard pirates.. the rest, which are the higher ranks of the pirates were still awake and drinking..

Caly's sitting on her father's lap as they share their own stories.. You can clearly see how much they have missed each other.

 **"Tochan, what is a devil fruit? Because I remember them saying why I didn't die after eating those weird fruits."** She asked remembering the question her father asked her earlier. The crew immediately stopped their random endeavors and listened.

 **"Fruits you say. That means.. "** A guy with a yellow hair and slanted eyes went near them after having heard their conversation.

 **"That's right Marco. The pirates on the ship said so too. She ate two devil fruits."** Whitebeard stated making everyone gasped except Caly who looked around, getting nervous at their reactions.

 **"Am I going to die tochan?"** She asked as she gets teary eyed.

 **"Do you feel any pain?"** Whitebeard asked calmly.

 **"Besides my neck, back and leg. No. I feel fine."** her voice still cracks so she tried to speak lower as possible to not further damage her throat.

Whitebeard looks at Caly carefully assessing her. It's the first time he has seen a person who ate two devil fruits and lived.

 **"Well, as your mother always say, you were born different my treasure. As long as you feel fine, we have nothing to worry about. But don't worry, we'll definitely look into it."** Whitebeard decided to brush it off so that her daughter won't be stressed. Some of her wounds have not yet healed and he doesn't want her to worry.

They continued on their storytelling until he saw her stifle a yawn..

 **"Caly do you want to sleep?"** upon hearing this, she vigorously shook her head no. She wants to talk to her father more.. Chuckling at his daughter as he realized why she acted that way he said..

 **"Don't worry my treasure.. we still have plenty more days to catch up.. Come on, i'll tuck you in.."** Caly smiled and let out a yawn.. feeling drowsy as her father carried her back to the ship.. tucking her on the bed she's been on earlier that day, he kissed her forehead goodnight.. she smiled as she fall asleep.

Whitebeard went out of the room and head back to the deck, he gestured for Marco to go near him which he complied.

**"Marco, her condition is very different, please make sure no one will know about it for now and while you're in it, I want you to investigate her case. I don't want her dying because of this fruits. Understood?"**

**"Hai Oyaji!"** Marco saluted.

The next morning.. Caly walked along the shores with her father.. They had just visited the grave of Martha and Gonbei and now Caly have asked Whitebeard to accompany her.. she said that she needs to retrieve something important..

 **"Now Caly.. what was it that is so important that you need to walk a long distance for.."** Now Whitebeard is just being over dramatic by saying a long walk.. it's actually near the village.. but since Caly has not yet fully recovered seeing her with a crutch to support her, he can't help but be worried.

 **"We're near tochan.. It's important for me so please be patient."** Caly didn't even glance his way as she talks.. instead she's busy retracing her steps, trying to remember where she had buried it..

 **"Is it a treasure??"** Whitebeard deduced.. since they were walking along the shore .. maybe it's a buried treasure.

Caly giggles as she nods..

She sighed as soon as she saw the familiar rock.. once they reached it, she immediately kneels and starts shoveling with her hands. Whitebeard said that he would do it for her but she stopped him saying that she can do it.  
After a few more shoveling.. she found it..

 **"Look tochan! My treasure!"** She exclaimed raising a large size cloak.

 **"It's a cloak."** Whitebeard sounded almost disappointed.. well.. he's really disappointed. A cloak?

 **"It was given to me by the boy I met last year tochan.. I've told you about him!"** Whitebeard tried to remember the mentioned boy in her tons of story that she had shared to him..

 **"Ah that Toro.."** He let out a sigh.. his daughter talking about a boy saddens him.. he doesn't want to share his daughter with anyone else.. well not until her right age. For now he wants him to be his little girl..

 **" Zoro tochan.. geez.. you could be forgetful sometimes.."** Caly said as she dusted off the sand from the cloak..

 **"That's rather big for you.. don't you think?"** He asked when she raised the cloak..

 **"He said that I'll grow into it.. Isn't it beautiful tochan?"** Giggling as she hugged her said treasure.. Whitebeard just sighed at the cuteness of his daughter.

 **"You are prettier my treasure.."** He said as he picked her up and starts walking back to their ship..

Caly smiled then frowned as she remembers that they have to leave the island later..

 **"I'm going to miss this place tochan.."** Sniffing as she wiped the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes..

 **"Did they treat you good treasure?"** He asked even though he already knows the answer.. he just want to know her perspective on the matter.

 **"They're the best.. I have tons of friends and they were so nice to me.."** Her tears now started to fall unable to stop it.. she nuzzled her head on the shoulder of her father, finding comfort in it. Whitebeard smiled as he stroke the back of Caly's head, trying to coax her..

When they arrived at the ship, everyone were already there.. Whitebeard set down his daughter in the middle of them to give their chance to say their farewells. She might never come back to this place but definitely would like to visit sometimes even though it sounds impossible.

Caly cries as she says goodbye to everyone.. the villagers were kind enough to offer Caly a home telling them that they'll take care of her but she politely declined.. the whitebeard's made an excuse that she has to be monitored by a doctor that's why she will be going with them..

After their hearty goodbyes.. they set sail to Grandline, Caly smiled, looking forward to a new adventure!


	5. Calypso's Time With Ace

**_8 years have passed.._ **

Caly has grown into a fine woman. She was fully healed.. well except to the fact that her burnt back has left that scar that she wants to forget..

During these 8 years, her father put her in a strict training in order to get stronger. To protect herself. And she didn't fail him. She became a fine pirate.

Caly was now 15 years old. This was the time that they met Ace. The pirate that her father wants to join the crew. Ace was 18 this time.

 **"Tochan.. are you sure about this? Isn't he the son of your great enemy? Gol D. Roger? To think that he wants to kill you, you still brought him to our ship. What were you thinking?"** She was now on her father's chamber. Just hanging out.

Her father didn't answer but just laughed.

But after a month of attempting to kill her father, Ace became a loyal member of the crew.   
Not too long he gained the respect of the pirates making him the second commander of Whitebeard.

**_Another 2 years passed..._ **

**"Say Caly. You and Ace are close right?"** Whitebeard suddenly opened up.   
They were in the deck enjoying the sea breeze. Just a normal day for them..  
Caly was leaning on the side of the ship watching the sea waves.  
Ace was startled by the mention of his name.

 **"Not really."** Caly answered nonchalantly making Ace smirk.  
To describe their relationship, well, Caly considers him as one of her many brothers and they always got each other's back. It's very platonic if you ask me.

 **"Come on.. Ace. Do you like my daughter?"** Whitebeard eyeing the fire fruit user who's leaning on the mast of the ship.

 **"What!?"** Caly reacted while Ace just widened his eyes, surprised by the sudden question of his admiring captain.

 **"What? I'm not asking you."** Whitebeard snickered at Caly then looked at Ace.. waiting for an answer.

 **"W-well.."** Ace can't look at Whitebeard's eyes.. he looked at his side.. avoiding eye contact as he covered the red tint on his face with his left hand.  
He glanced at Caly who was now glaring at him.

 **"Well.. I can't say that I didn't like her.."** Caly was dumbfounded by this.

 **"Hahahaha! So you do like her!"** Whitebeard.

Caly continued glaring at Ace which he just ignored.

 **"Come on tochan. What's your point??"** She's now annoyed.

 **"You two should get married!"** Whitebeard said as he drinks his beer then laughed.

 **"What!!???"** Both of them reacted.

 **"Why not?? My daughter is now eligible of marriage since she's now 17. And I wouldn't hand my daughter to just other man."** He said as he stroke his white beard.

She sighed.  
 **"Okay.. enough jokes tochan.. what are you really trying to do?"**

**"I told you. You and Ace should be together."**

**"Why? If you're worried about me.. I can handle myself just fine. And you entrust me with this weakling who can't even beat me?? You're belittling me tochan."** Well what she said is not true, he's not weakling, she just loves teasing him.. It has been their thing, having banters here and there. In fact everyone were used to them.

 **"What did you say!? Who's weak!!"** Ace stood up straight and faced Caly. Ah that irritated face that he makes.. it just makes her teasing fun.

 **"Did you hear something?"** She asked one of the crew teasing him furthermore.

 **"** ** _Fire gun!_** **"** He postured himself and started firing on Caly with his pointer finger.

 **"Huh?"** Caly just sighed as the fire just went through her.

She ate the **_Gekko Gekko fruit_** which is a Logia type that enables her to control moonlight, according to Marco who have assessed and researched her fruits. It is said that she's one of the fastest person in the world. But she doesn't even care about the rankings.

 **"What are you doing weakling?"** She looked at him..

 **"Tsk."** He was about to attack her again when she appeared in front of him.

 **"Just stop. Or you'll just end up destroying the ship. Not me."** She smirked.

He was annoyed but yet she's right. He knows she's stronger than him. He just loves having this kind of bickering with her.   
In fact she has 580,000,000 behli as her bounty while Ace has 550,000,000 behli.

During these past few years, she gained a reputation as the strongest woman of the sea. With two devil fruits and a member of Whitebeard she became invincible. But no one knows her face or even the fact that she's the daughter of White beard. They just branded her the name Moon Goddess and you would just recognize her with her cloak on, covering her face. And she wondered why they branded her as a goddess when they haven't seen her face.

She moved away from him and flicked her hair.  
He watches her as she made her way to her father.  
He's aware of his feelings for her. He likes her but smiled in bitterness because he knows that they're impossible to be together.

 **"Tochan!"** She pointed to her father.

**"You have no right to choose my man! I have the only right to do it! Understand!?"**

Whitebeard just smirked then laughed.

**"Alright alright!"**

She's glad that he understood. Don't get her wrong, Ace is not a bad guy.. In fact sometimes she thinks he's hot.. pun intended.  
But there's no spark there. She knows that if she found the one for her, she'll know it with her heart. And she knows he's just out there, she just gotta find him.

**_A year had passed when an incident happened._ **

Ace bids farewell to Caly before pursuing Monkey D. Teach.

 **"You know you don't have to do this right?"** Caly asked him, worry obvious in her voice. He chuckled as he pats her head..

 **"Yeah but it's sort of my duty to do so.."** He said as he leaned on the railing of the Moby Dick, viewing the sun rising on the horizon.   
Caly tilted her head to the side looking at Ace trying to come up an argument to stop him from leaving.

 **"If it's tochan that's making you.. I'll talk to him."** He again chuckled.. She's giving him this warm feeling.. Ah being cared by her is the most wonderful feeling in the world.. well, according to Ace who has feelings towards his captain's daughter.

 **"No.. it's not.. I have to do this.. I just can't stand the fact of killing another comrade.. that's just the biggest crime you could ever do. I will not tolerate this kind of action."** He said, tightening his fist as he remembered his crew who is no longer among the living. Caly knew this.. hearing what had happened that day made her furious too.. believe me she wants to kill that man himself. But Whitebeard stopped her.. In fact he tried to stop Ace also, he's just a very stubborn man. Ace is a very strong man, she has no doubts about that.. it's just.. she's worried about him.

Ace noticed how her face changed into a frown as she's occupied with her deep thoughts. He's contemplating.. should he tell her about his feelings? He thought that he might not get another chance to tell her how he feels even though he knows he will just be rejected. But before he could say a word, he was flustered by her sudden action..He smiled getting a sniff of her scent as she hugged him.

 **"I give up.. just.. be careful out there Ace.."** she mumbled into his bare chest.. Ace is a little bit worried that she might hear his tumbling heart.. so he reluctantly let her go, grabbing her shoulders and pushed her away from him slowly.

 **"I'll be fine.. It's you I should be worrying about.. what can you do without me?"** Ace teased her trying to cut off the tension and sadness that has been lingering between them.

 **"Oh no Ace.. what can YOU do without me?"** She scoffed earning a chuckle from him.

 **"I sure am going to miss you treasure.."** She blushed. They have been friends for like 3 years and it's the first time she had heard him called her treasure. Everyone in the crew often called her the nickname her father gave her but Ace.. he once scoffed saying "how can she be a treasure? she's mean." Of course it was a lie on his part but then again seeing her annoyed beet red face was worth it.  
She smiled.. it was nice hearing the word from him.

 **"I'm going to miss you too.."** Now it's his turn to blush.. that smile.. you can't help but crave for that sweet sweet smile.. That's it.. this is the time. he just has to tell her.. right now.. Just as he was about to let out another word..

 **"Yow Ace! Why are you saying your goodbyes to her only? What about us huh?"** Marco stated disturbing the peace between the two. Ace, being interrupted, turned his mouth upside down that Marco immediately noticed as he raised his hands surrendering.

 **"It's not my fault that you all overslept."** He said as he crossed his arms, leaning on the rail with his back.

 **"Is tochan awake?"** Caly asked as she looked over the crew who is walking towards them.. beside Marco is a big scrawny guy named Jozu and a tall guy with a mustache called Vista.

 **"Nope. Still soundly asleep."** Marco shrugged as he puts a hand on the frustrated raven haired man shoulder. Caly huffed in annoyance as she strutted towards her father's room mumbling.

**"Tsk. I already told him to stop drinking and yet he didn't listen..and to think that Ace is leaving soon.. shouldn't he say goodbye?!"**

The men that are left just sweat drop as they watch their treasure.. they almost feels bad for their captain..

 **"So.. did you tell Caly?"** Marco nudged the hopelessly in love man who is obviously staring at Caly as she faded from their view.

He blushed, eyes widening at the man beside him and the other guys who grins at him like they have known it all along.

 **"W-what? Th-there's nothing to tell! It's n-not that I l-l-like her or anything!"** The fire wielder stuttered getting flustered at their antics.

" **I didn't ask if you told her something like that.."** Marco smirked as he released his hand from his shoulder observing Ace with amusement in his eyes. Who would've thought that a level-headed Ace would blush like this and stutter in just the mention of her name. You've got it good Ace.. Marco thoughts to himself.

He finally exploded as he crouched ruffling his hair and covered his face..

 **"Am I that obvious?"** He said on a low tone.

 **"Yea.. everyone knows.. even Jozu here knows."** Marco sighed as he leaned his back on the railing as Jozu just grumbles.

 **"So she's the only one who doesn't know.."** Ace mumbled.

 **"To think that her frank attitude collides with her being dense sometimes. She's truly unique that one."** Vista said as he crossed his arms nodding to himself.

Ace smiled at this.. yeah.. she can really be dense.. reminiscing the past when a boy they had met on one of the island they have docked in confessed to her. They laughed at her as she didn't even glanced at the boy.. well, it's not that she acted rude.. she just didn't know that it was meant for her thinking that maybe the boy was talking to the girl beside her at that time.. so she shrugged and went back the ship and the crew who saw this laughed as they pities the young man who has his shoulders slumped, being rejected in all..

If she's dense.. oh boy.. her bluntness is no par with this. Sometimes the crew were scared around her, because her frank attitude gets them every time. For instance, she would bluntly tell Ace that he's good looking but then saying that he's hot headed.. She's too honest.. not afraid of saying what's on her mind.. just like their captain.

The men turned their heads towards the door of their captain as it opens revealing an annoyed Caly who keeps on scolding her father followed by their captain who just yawned. You can tell that she just barged in there and started nagging at their captain who was in a deep slumber.

 **"Ace.. Are you still going to pursue Teach?"** Whitebeard asked as he stretched his arms.

Ace stood up looking up at the man he adored and considered as his father.

 **"Aye oyaji."** He bowed in respect for him.. He smiled as he remembered that he had tried to kill the man in front of him many times as he can recall.. but look at him now.. he can never been more proud to call himself one of his crew.. a Whitebeard pirate. If the tattoo on his back, the whitebeard jolly roger symbol, can't prove this, I don't know what is.

Whitebeard frowned as he sits on his chair that is specifically made for him in the middle of the ship. It was a rather big chair perfect for a big man himself. He didn't want him to go find Teach. He has a bad feeling about that guy.

 **"I can't believe I can't change your mind.. It's dangerous for you to go alone.. why don't you take some of your men with you?"** Whitebeard asked as he puts his right hand on his chin, resting his arm on the side of his chair and leaned on it. The nurses scrambled as they attached dextrose on his arm and on his chest.. Caly sighed as she just watch the scene in front of her.. maybe her father has another shot on stopping Ace..

 **"No need to trouble them oyaji.. when you appointed me as their commander, I also gained a family.. as their leader I can't pass by if one of my brother has been.."** He trailed of.. thinking of the right word.. Whitebeard just nodded as he understood what he meant.

 **"I will still do this even if you try and stop me."** Ace said with determination. Caly again sighed.. who is she kidding, if she can't stop him.. who can.. Whitebeard just raised his one eye at him considering his sentence to be a challenge.. He then looked at her daughter, signalling. She immediately understood and walked in front of Ace.

 **"You will never leave this ship."** I muttered as I smirk, crossing my arms as I look down at him. Ace looks surprised at first but wiped it off with a grin. He looked around as the crew started to walk beside Caly readying their weapons..

\--

Everyone were strong but somehow.. Ace has defeated them all.. even Marco.. who he noticed, did not take him seriously.. He gasped for breath, looking at his last opponent..

 **"How many times have I won against you? Sorry.. I lost count.."** She taunted.. Ace muttered a curse.. In the almost 3 years that he has been with her.. he has never tasted the sweet victory.. Now how will it be different today.. For all he knew, she's much stronger now than ever. I have to think of a quick solution. He knows that they are only stopping him because they cared for him but he needs to do this. If not, how could he face his crew as their commander?

 **"Well, that is very true.."** He admitted..

 **"What do you think of having a spar you and I?"** He continued.. Fighting her with her fruit powers is on a different level.. although he could say that her hand-to-hand combat is actually very good.. but what other choice does he have?

 **"You mean without our fruit powers?"** Caly tilted her head to the side.. Ace grinned at that.. There it is again.. she tends to do that when she's confused or curious at things.. and it is very adorable, the way her eyes will blink innocently.

 **"What? Afraid you'll lose treasure?"** He smirked.. Caly again blushed when he heard her nickname from his mouth.. sadly it didn't go amiss to the fire fist Ace as he thought of a plan..

 **"O-oof course not!! I can defeat you with or without powers you'll see!"** She huffed as she turned her body into a fighting stance. Ace grinned as he did his too..

They started circling each other.. Eyeing on who will attack first.. Their audience around them were maybe used to them being like this but still can't help but be excited in watching their match.

Caly growled as she's the one to attack first.. She was a lot slower than when she's using her powers.. and Ace might just use that to his advantage.. He could actually see her movements as he was quick to dodge it. He decided to do offense this time and tried to kick her legs but she dodged it as well as she jumped in time. He muttered a curse again.. He could hear the cheers of their crew, mostly cheers for Caly though.. He caught a glimpse of the sun fully risen and thought.. 'Damn.. I should finish this or I could be travelling with that heat.' Not that he was bothered with the heat but still..   
So he attacked her again, this time catching her off guard as she let out a curse losing her balance.. and just as she was about to fall on her butt, she felt that she was pulled by Ace as he caught her wrist and pulled him towards him.. What she didn't expect is what he has done next.. Her eyes widen as she felt his warm lips on her forehead.. Even their watchers were surprised with Ace..

To Ace this wasn't just a distraction.. It was more of a farewell to her.. he might not be able tell his feelings today but maybe this was enough for now.. He made a little promise to himself that when he was done with his task.. he will confess to her.   
He lets go of her and looked at her.. blushed with her widened eyes.. he can't help but smile.. he'll surely miss her.. Taking one last look at her then glanced around who can't seem to know what they should do next.. he decided it was time to go.. So he took his bag and ran to his own customized boat.. It can only be powered with his own fire.. He was not that far from the ship when Whitebeard's distinctive laugh echoes breaking their trance.. Caly had just realized what happened! She ran towards the rail of the deck..

 **"Ace!! You son of a--! Why'd you do that for!? Come back here you jerk!!"** Caly screamed at the top of her lungs.. The Whitebeard pirates just sighed and move forward to the rail to look at Ace who's grinning on his little boat as he waves.

Marco went beside Caly resting his right hand on her shoulder stopping her from scowling.. she was literally blowing smoke from her ears, nose and mouth..

 **"Be careful out there Ace!"** Marco shouted aware that Caly turned her head towards him.. Followed by his farewell, everyone started to shout their goodbyes to the raven haired earning a smile from him.. Caly just looks at them and sighed..

 **"Don't die Ace!See you soon!"** She finally shouted getting a bit teary eyes.. Ace stopped waving and grinned.. He then turned his back from them.. looking at the horizon.. whispering.. 'I'll see you soon..'

Looking at Ace as he slowly disappears in the big vast blue ocean made her think.. The world is full of adventures waiting to happen. Her time with the Whitebeard pirates were adventurous alright.. She has been to a lot of places.. met different kind and species of people.. but she hasn't really felt that it was her adventure.. it feels like she was just riding with them, having fun and all, but then she can't claim it as her own. She wants more.. she wants to find her own nakama.. and build a family like her father's crew.. She realized that in order to have that.. she has to leave the nest. Leave her father.. Eversince the incident 11 years ago.. she has never left her father's side.. well, unless she was sent to do a task.. but it's a different matter.. Now.. once she leaves, there's no coming back. No.. she can't possibly leave her father right? She shook her head trying to erase her deep thoughts.


	6. Calypso's Hardest Decision

A week had passed.. the same thoughts lingering still on her mind.. She's currently lying on her bed, just staring on the ceiling.. going back and forth with yes or no.. She let out a deep breath as she looks toward the chair in front of her desk which has her amethyst cloak folded neatly on it's arm. It has now matched her height, 5'6. She chuckled.. He's right.. I have grown into it.. she then sighed as she looks back at the ceiling, resting her right arm on her eyes..

She then reminisced the past in where she had gained her so called treasure..

 _It was winter.. and the sun have just began to set.._ _they were face to face from each other.._

_**"I have a gift for you too.."** _ _he gave her an amethyst colored cloak.._

_**"Thank you! But.. i think it's too big for me.."** _ _Zoro's jaw dropped .. he didn't think that through._

_**"Ahm.. I know you'll continue to grow someday.. so.."** _

_**"That's right.. I might get even taller than you.. hahahaha! But why a cloak?"** _

_**"As if! but if you want to be a pirate.. you must be mysterious.. with a beautiful face like that.."** _ _Zoro actually just whispered the last part.._

_**"What?"** _

_**"N-othing!"** _

_**"Alright.. thank you soo much!"** _ _Caly then kissed his cheek making him blush._

_**"W-will I ever see you again?"** _ _Zoro asked.._

_**"Of course! Once I become a pirate.. I will set sail and look for you!"** _ _Caly_

_**"I will become a known swordsman that time so you can find me easily.."** _ _Zoro_

_Caly nods and smiled while tears fell from her eyes._

_**"D-don't cry.."** _ _Zoro then hugged her._

_**"I promise.. we'll be together again.. and when that happens.. I'll never let you go.."** _ _Zoro whispered._

_Caly smiled at this.._

_**"Thank you.."** _

She felt her tears as it trails to the side of her eyes.. that's right.. she promised she'll find him.. How is he? Does he still know her or even remember her? Is he waiting for her? Many questions filled her mind but there's one thing she was sure of.. She needs to leave.

It was her third sigh as she walks slowly to her father who was in the deck which she was sure of, drinking despite of her warnings. She felt her heavy steps as she walked that corridor that seems to be short for her liking.

As soon as she stepped into the open deck, she stopped for a moment and looked around.. their crew who seems to be scattered all over the ship minding their own thing.. their chef who's just preparing for their lunch in the middle of the deck.. right it's late in the afternoon, she did feel a little bit hungry now that she saw delicious foods on the table.. She then shift her gaze towards her father who's happily drinking even if his nurses tried to stop him.. Well this sight is normal.. they all fit perfectly.. but to her.. she felt out of place. Like she wasn't even needed.. well it was just her mind playing tricks with her when everyone has been so nice to her.. She just wanted a crew of her own.. She was disturbed when they called her to eat.. she smiled a little reluctant then nodded..

As they ate.. they noticed how their treasure has been quiet all through out the meal.. They are not used to her being like this.. she's usually happily eating her food, laughing at their jokes, even nags at her father for drinking too much.. but now.. she looks in a deep thought..

As soon as they finished their meal.. the crew started cleaning up.. Whitebeard then called for her daughter making their heads turn towards them..

**"Yes tochan?"**

**"What's bothering you?"** Of course Whitebeard noticed her actions. He knows her too well.. She then sighed.. deciding it is now or never.

 **"I've been thinking.."** She can't seem to look at her father.. she's afraid that she might hurt him at the words that she'll to say.

 **"Well that's dangerous."** Whitebeard joked making everyone laugh except for Caly who just remained silent..

 **"Tochan.. I'm leaving Whitebeard Pirates."** She stared at her father's eyes, now finding a little bit of courage.. Everyone who have heard this were shocked..

 **"What nonsense is that Caly?"** His eyes widened.. he was actually expecting this.. but not this soon.. well they are pirates, sooner or later they will sail on their own.. especially on her age..

 **"I want to sail the world tochan.. I want to have an adventure of my own.."** Whitebeard felt proud of her.. it must have been taken her a lot of thinking and guts just to say this to him.. but he can't just let go of her easily.. he has to test her resolve.. Why? because if this was just her impulse decision.. she will not last long out there.

 **"But we can sail the world Caly.. we can make our own adventure here.. with us.."** Whitebeard said as the others joined in agreeing to what he had just said.

 **"I know that.. but I want a crew of my own.."** She retaliated.. trying to come up for a reason to please her father.

 **"You know that when I die, you will be my successor.. You'll be their captain.. you will have a crew of your own."** He stated firmly.. that was his plan for her if she ever stay but now.. it was more likely a dream than of a plan.

 **"How can you even say that!? You will not die! I mean you can't.. you're the strongest person that I know and I wanted to be like you someday.. but how can I do that when I'm here.. True that if you're gone I may be branded as the strongest.. but that's just because I'm your shadow! I can't hide anymore tochan.. I want to prove them that I am strong.. that I can be strong without you all backing me up."** He can never be more proud of his daughter.. she was becoming more and more like her mother.. She went closer to him.. and holds her father's hand..

 **"I love you tochan.. And I'll admit.. I'm afraid.. I don't know if I can do this.. I don't know if I can make it.. but I do know that I can.. only if I have your support.. if you believe in me.."** Her tears began to fall.. He sighed as he saw her crying.. 11 years, yes she's stronger but still a crybaby..

 **"I have always believed in you my treasure.. that hasn't change.. I am so proud of you.. It's not my intention to stop you.. If you want to go.. you can leave.. but if you want to come back.. I will always be waiting.."** Caly sobbed as she hugged her father..

They celebrated for the rest of the day.. making sure that she's having the best time with them for the last time.. 

The sun has set and Caly was joined in by her father as they view the moon on the horizon..

 **"Are you excited treasure?"** Caly smiled to her father and nods.. and it was enough for Whitebeard.. but then he thought of something...

 **"You aren't going just to find that boy are you?"** He asked as he raised his one eyebrow.. she blushed at the mention.. She has been honest, too honest with him.. and now she has to pay for it.

 **"Well.. that's one of the reason.. I promised tochan.. You taught me to never make empty promises."** He just sighed.. He can't seem to win with his daughter..

 **"I would like to meet this Toro boy you have been talking about.. I still vote for Ace though.."** He said as he raised his right hand to stroke on his mustache. Caly just rolled her eyes..

 **"Stop it tochan.. Ace is like a brother to me.. as for Zoro.. he's my friend.."** A friend.. right.. she blushed as she remembers their times together..

 **"Uh huh.. just a friend.. and yet you are blushing like a tomato."** He teased his daughter.

 **"I have a crush on him okay?"** She said bluntly with a hint of shyness with her voice. She was distracted when she heard a sniff. She turned her head towards her father and saw him crying..

 **"Why are you crying?!"** She glanced towards their crew after hearing another sniff.. and they were all crying..

 **"What is it?? Why are you all crying???"** She slightly panicked. Was it something she said?

 **"My little girl has grown up!! She likes a man!"** Whitebeard continued to cry as the others started to agree.. throwing their little tantrums here and there.. someone even said 'I feel bad for our Ace!' which she just ignored. 

**"Oh stop it all of you.."** She started to chuckle.. she's gonna miss this.. She sighed before facing her family.. then bowed..

 **"I cannot thank you enough for being my brother and sister.. for protecting me.. for making me smile and laugh.. for taking care of me.. for training me.. for making me the person I am today.. Thank you so much!"** They all shouted and cried.. 

**"Caly don't go!"**  
 **"We love you our treasure!!"**  
 **"Thank you also for being our beautiful goddess!"** She blushed at the remark.. she can't help it.. every time they compliment her she just feels all tingly making her uncomfortable.. she never thinks highly of herself. She doesn't feel that confident about herself even they always praised and compliments her.. she just ignored their remarks but blushes at the same time.

 **"Alright alright.. enough of that.. Caly needs to have her rest.. she has a long journey tomorrow."** Marco said as he clapped his hands twice to gain their attention. they said their last words to her before they went back to their rooms.

 **"Thank you.."** She said towards the taller man beside her. Marco, she considers him one of her closest brother.. he seems to know her so well.. not just because he needs to assess her powers but because he acted like her real brother.. he immediately knows when she's about to cry or if there's something hurting her.. and she's very thankful for him..

 **"Why don't you go take a rest treasure?"** He smiled as she nodded.. after saying goodbye to her father, she retreated back to her room.

Once she's out of their view..

 **"Are you sure about this oyaji?"** Marco went closer to the pirate who is drinking on his seat.

 **"As much as I don't want her to go.. we can't stop her."** Whitebeard then chugged his drink

Marco scratched the back of his head as he chuckles, agreeing with his statement.   
**"She's very stubborn.. I wonder where she get that?"** Eyeing his captain.

 **"Gurararararara! At least she didn't get my face."** Whitebeard laughs.

 **"Oh. thank the gods for that."** Marco teased gaining a bump on his head as Whitebeard hits it with his cup.

The next morning.. Caly is now staring at her mirror.. 

**"This is it.. I'm finally going.."** She observed herself.. she has grown.. 5'6 and a half being her height.. her hair had grown from a bob cut to a long flowy hair that reaches just below her breast. Her bangs just covered enough of her forehead.. She then dusted of her shoulders.. she was wearing a purplish tank top to cover her average size breast accompanied by a black with a touch of purple pirate blazer. Her bottom was enveloped by a baggy black pants that is tucked in by her black boots. It seems to be too covered.. well she likes it like that.. she's not a conservative type.. she just doesn't understand the reason as to why she would wear less clothes.. well that may be varied at some point.. but for now.. this will do. She took her cloak.. and ties it in front of her neck.. this is it.

She went out with a small sack on her back carrying some of her clothes, food and money.

Everyone seems to be on the deck, never wanting to miss the departure of their treasure. She said goodbye to them before hugging her father.

 **"I'm going to miss you tochan.. Please take care of yourself."** She cries.. as she buries herself into his chest.

 **"I'm going to miss you too treasure.. don't worry about me.. worry about yourself.. I love you Calypso.. never forget that."** After a few seconds, she reluctantly lets go of him.. and faced the others.

 **"Please take care of my stubborn father for me."** She bows.. 

**"Of course!"**   
**"You can count on us Caly-chan!"**   
**"Don't worry we got this!"**

She raised her head and smiled.. saying thank you.

 **"Your boat's ready Caly.."** One of the crew called out.. She wiped her tears and smiled..

 **"Alright! Everyone! I will see you next time! But that time I'm sure we'll be enemies since I have a crew of my own!! Goodluck everyone! Please take care!!"** She said as she looks at them one last time.. before jumping on her boat.

Once she is settled.. she can't help but cry.. looking at their massive ship with her family as they wave their hands to her.. Then to her father.. she immediately turned her back on them.. afraid that if she keeps on looking at them might waver her decision. Her tears keeps on falling as she started her boat.. and waved her hand one last time that she's sure they have seen.

As her boat rides the ocean.. the voices of her family faded.. she stopped for a while and looked back.. it was gone. She can no longer see them.. she started to whimper as her heart tightened.. she's afraid. It's been a long time since she felt this way, alone.. she clutched the clothing covering her chest.. Lots of negative thoughts came flooding her! Her past starts to haunt her again.. she's all alone again.. is she going to suffer again? is she going to die?? She screamed to let out the pain.. but it seems to not help it's still there.. 

_"I have always believed in you my treasure.. that hasn't change.. I've never felt more proud of you.."_ Someone.. someone believes in me.. she started to voice out her thoughts.. it's her father..

 **"Tochan.. he b-believes in me.."** She keeps on saying repeatedly.. and it's working.. her heart started to slowly calm down.. her thoughts slowly disappears.. her haunted past changed into a happier new ones.. 

**"That's right.. I can do this.. someone believes in me.."** She breath in and out.. raising her head towards the sky.. 

**"You can do this Caly.."** She smiled to herself as she wipes off her tears.. 

_"I will never let you go"_ That's right.. I will not be forever alone.. someone is waiting for me.. 

**"I can't wait to see you Zoro!"** She smiled before setting off her course. This is it! My new Adventure begins now!


	7. Calypso Has Forgotten!

After leaving her comfort zone, she realized that sailing the seas alone is not that hard compared to finding her friend, Roronoa Zoro. 

She doesn't know if this attempt search will be a success but she has to carry on nonetheless. They promised, she promised. Her first plan is to go back to East Blue, the Shimotsuki Village. That's where she met him. But since she's all the way back to the Grand line, she needs to cross the Red line in order to reach her target. Calypso is one of the few who can sail back and forth the Red line whenever she wants to. Having the power of the devil fruit, **Tele tele fruit** , she can _control_ herself to fly over the massive mountain. Well it's easy to do if she really do manage to find the grand mountain, but with the current situation she has been having, let's say it will take her a long long time.

Swiping the little bit of sweat on her forehead after killing her what, 10th sea king. It's not her fault that they keep on attacking her. Too bad she can't cook them, her stomach's been grumbling. 

**"Please let there be an island.."** She mumbled as she looks at her log pose that is attached to her wrist. It was given to her by Vista to find her way around Grandline. You see there's a different kind of magnetic waves that interferes with the way the original compass works. To explain simply, it's the only working compass in the Grandline. It points from island to island.. well it takes time to set on one island to point to another island though it varies due to the different magnetic fields on each island.. it is completely random.. sometimes it just took an hour.. sometimes a year..

Caly thinks that it is an amazing invention but she hopes that she doesn't have to spend a year on one island.. but what she didn't like about it is how it was designed.. she liked the fact that you can put in your wrist.. but the cover.. it was a dome glass covering the compass inside.. like why does it need to be glass.. or why does it have to be a shape of a dome.. i mean seriously.. you could easily break this if you're not careful.. 

She sighed.. now her mind is full of nonsense.. she really needs to eat.. and rest.. she has been using her powers all day and it's making her sleepy.

It is one downside of having two devil fruits.. she gets extremely tired after having a few times of using it.. not so strong now is she?

She was laying down on her boat.. letting the wind do the sailing.. she's sleeping.. 

Her eyes shot open once she heard a seagull flying above the sky.. Seagull? There must be an island or a ship.. either way.. there's food. She sits up and looked around.. Not too far from her side is an island.. It made her really happy! Her first island! And oh boy.. Finally.. Food! So she immediately makes her way to the tiny island.. 

She docked her little boat on the small harbor just in front of a little town. Once she sets foot on the land.. She smelled the fresh air.. The sun was already setting so it's perfect that she can rest in a town and not in her boat.

 **"My first island! Let's see what we have here."** She stated before entering the town.. Only to notice the difference from the towns that she has been in.. This place seems to be abandoned? There's no one in town.

 **"Hello?"** She asked.. cause why not? She can feel that there are eyes watching her.. What is going on with this town. She stopped when she found what seems to be the inn of the place. It was a small inn but it looks well maintained.. She entered and was greeted by a man who accommodated her to a room.. She booked a room for one night with a dinner and breakfast. As it was already night.. she asked if they could just bring her food in her room.. 

Her room is just a small room with a bathroom. It is very clean, she'll give them tips for that.

 **"Mmmmmhmm! Yum!"** She exclaimed as she took a whiff of the food in front of her. She ordered various food. Meat, Steak, Chicken, Salad.. name it.. it's there. Caly's appetite is a little too huge for her petite body. She can eat a lot. Especially when she's tired. It is still a question for them on how she doesn't gain a lot of weight even if she eats like a hungry hippo.

After an hour.. she has finished her meal and is now sitting on a tub taking a bath.

 **"Ahhhhh.. Now this is the life.."** There's no tub in Moby Dick.. only showers. She could only take a bath when they're in a town or in a hot springs. 

As she relaxed.. her mind went back at the scene earlier..  
 **"Why is everyone hiding?"** She's lucky enough that the innkeeper is very nice and welcoming. She's just curious why are they acting this way. 

She stood up from the bath, drying herself with a towel and changed into her original clothing. Just the tank top and the pants. She didn't bring that much clothes so this will do. 

Caly lied down her bed.. tucking in herself as she switched the lights off. 

**"*yawns* I wonder how tochan and everyone are?"** She asked herself.. smiling as she's confident that they are alright. She lets herself fall into slumber with a plan to examine what was going on the town tomorrow..

What she didn't know is that one sleep will change everything, as the sound of a horn rang through the entire evening.

Next morning.. Caly stretched and yawn as she sits up.. She blinks her eyes for a while before looking around..

 **"Huh.. That's strange? Where am I?"** She asked no one. She stood up looking around. She's in a tidy little room.. She looked at the nightstand beside her bed and grabbed an odd object.. It was a dome glass with a needle on the inside.. She puts it back carefully, afraid that she might break the object. She then saw a black blazer hanging at the backrest of the chair.. Her eyes then caught the beautiful cloak hanging at a coat rack near the door..

As she was about to make her way over there she passed by the mirror. Having a glimpse of herself, she retreated her way back to the mirror.. taking a good look.

 **"What is this.. Who am I?"** What is wrong with her? Why can't she remember anything! Her brain knows everything around her but about herself.. Nothing. She's like a blank slate!

Confusion and fear starts to envelope her. What is going on?! 

That's it! She needs to breathe. So grabbing the blazer on the chair just because it was near her, she went to the door, wears the boots that is in the doorway and left. Forgetting her most treasured item. 

She bumped into a few a people on her way outside.. She asked them if anyone of them knows her but they didn't answer instead asking her back if she knew them. 

As soon as she stepped outside.. She stopped to breathe in and out. Think. What should I do?   
She looked around but there's no one there. But then she yelped when someone grabbed her shoulder.

 **"What the?!"** She turned around only to see an old woman.. she looks like a respectable lady but a little bit scary due to the bags under her eyes and frizzy hair. Clearly the woman hasn't been asleep for days!

 **"Oh I'm sorry for scaring you.. are you new here?"** She asked as she eye me up and down,,

 **"Yes.. Can you help me? I'm confused.. I don't know where I am.. And I also don't seem to know who I am? I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth!"** I tried to smile maybe she'll warm up to me and help me. But I was scared shitless when she glared at me.

 **"You should have never come here! This island is cursed! Get out now! Before the night comes.. The curse will appear!"** Well for normal people.. they would just ignore the woman.. because it's obvious.. she's crazy. But for me? I'm scared and so I ran to the shore! 

**"I need to get out of this island!"** She looked at the boats and ship that are docked. They were all destroyed.. Gladly .. one little boat seems to still be on a perfect shape. So she jumped on the boat and unties it. She then sweat drops as she remembers she doesn't know how to sail. She looked around for the oars.. She's just gonna row her boat out of that place!  
Good thing she found one on the side.. what's odd about it is the boat looks used but the oar seems new. She just shrugged such trivial thoughts and rows as fast she could.

She has been rowing for the past few hours.. The island is out of view now.. but..

 **"What should I do now?"** She whispered as her eyes wandered.. nothing.. just the big blue ocean.. for now she decided to just continue rowing.. there's bound to be another island somewhere right? So even though her arms were already tired.. she continued.. 

It was night time when she stopped.. Tired.. Starving.. Her arms aching.. Not to mention she has no clue where she is or who she was. 

**"I must be the unluckiest person in the world."** She sighed as she lied down on her boat taking a rest. She stopped in the middle of nowhere just for a while.. She viewed the starry night sky above her..

 **"But even though it's like this.. My heart is full of hope and is at peace. I wonder why?"** Her eyes started to tear up.. 

**"I wish.. I won't be alone when I wake up.."** It wouldn't hurt to wish right? She smiled as she closes her eyes to sleep. 

It was not too long when the boat started to rock back and forth startling her.. 

**"What is going on?"** Her eyes widened when she saw what's coming her way.. It's a tsunami!!

She immediately grabbed her oar and rows away from it as fast as she can! Panicking, she glance at her back.. She felt that she's rising as the boat get sucked in the wave.. 

**"I guess this is it.."** She ducked inside her small boat.. tightening her hold on each side.. Surprisingly enough the boat withstood several of waves that came crashing over her.. She was now drenched and she felt her body became more and more weak .. As the last wave hits her.. She fainted.. letting her hold on the boat go.


	8. Calypso Meets The Strawhat Pirates!

Fortunately for her.. she didn't fell off the boat.. The storm had calmed down.. but our protagonist is still unconscious..

Even without a sailor.. the boat continued sailing using the waves and wind.

**STRAW HATS PIRATE SHIP**

A certain green haired man woke up from his deep slumber. Breathing in the nice fresh air made him wonder.. The skies were so clear and yet he thought that there would be a storm.. Was it just his dream?

He stood up, as he scratched his head.. Yawning he took a good look around him.. Everyone were sprawled out on the deck.. Sanji, Usopp, and other two person that they have met earlier. Nami rested on the upper deck. As for Luffy, he was on his usual seat. The sheep head in the front of their ship. 

**"Oi.. Oi.. Aren't you guys being a little lazy on a nice day like this?"** He said nonchalantly. Without knowing that everyone except for him had spent an entire day to save the ship from various storms that had hit them. 

**"You know where were headed right?"** He continued, looking at Nami who is slumped down on the upper deck. Usopp, Sanji and Nami made an irkmark.. annoyed by their swordsman.

Zoro noticed the other two new faces on board.

 **"Hm? Why're you two on board?"** He asked because he has no idea what had happened on the Red Line for he was asleep all this time.

A guy with a green tuxedo and a red crown let out a huge scream.. annoyed at the fact that there can be a man who is slow witted.

Luffy answered for them saying that they will be heading to their hometown.

 **"The place's called Whiskey Peak."** Luffy said who changed his seat on the rail of the upper deck. 

**"You mean you're giving them a lift? It's not like we owe them or anything."** Zoro said as he inserts his hand on the pocket of his pants, understanding the whole situation about those newbies.

 **"Yeah. Nothing."** Luffy answered clapping his feet as he crossed his arms.

 **"Well.. not that I care."** Zoro looked down at them as they sat up. 

He crouches unto their level to have a good look.. Smirking, he lets out a sound of teasing , making them flinch.

 **"Those faces looks like they have nasty ideas.. What were those names again?"** He grinned as he saw their wide eyes..  
Backing a little bit from the scary swordsman .. sweating as they answered..

 **"P-please call me.. M-mr. 9.."**  
 **"I'm M-ms. Wednesday."** A girl with a pony tailed blue hair.. wearing a green blazer with a colorful top and white shorts.

 **"Really.. I've been thinking about those names since I first heard them."** Zoro continued his grin.. as he puts his hand to his chin and cross sitting on the floor. There must be really something about them.. Now hearing their names.. he seems familiar with it.. like he had heard it somewhere before.. he just can't pinpoint it.

 **"Maybe I've heard about it before.. Maybe I haven't.."** He was just teasing them at this point. Seeing them shake from fear is entertaining to him..

 **"Well either way--!"** He didn't get to continue as he was punched in the head so hard that he bumped his nose on the floor!

 **"YOU!"** Nami glared with her hand clenched into a fist,standing up behind him.

 **"I hope you enjoyed that little nap of yours. Snoring away, no matter how many times we tried to wake you."** Nami gritted her teeth as she said those words.. clearly irritated with the swordsman.

Zoro growled as he glared back at her, growing an irk mark on his forehead. He doesn't care even if Nami is a woman. He will get his revenge for hitting him. Damn it hurts!

But revenge is not as successful as he can't seem to win against her. He's now holding his head as three bumps grows on it. That woman has an iron fist he thoughts.

Luffy went back on what he calls the captain's seat which is the sheep head in front of their ship. He sways back and forth as he looks around the horizon. Just then something caught his eyes as he tilted his head then squinting his eyes to see better.. Is that a boat?

 **"Usopp! Come up here and take a look!!"** Luffy shouted gaining everyone's attention on him. Usopp stood up and made his way over to the captain who seems to be excited on discovering something.

**"What is it Luffy?"**

**"Nani? Nani? Is it Whiskey Peak?"** Nami followed Usopp. Sanji then followed curious to see what is the fuzz as he lights his cigarette. Zoro couldn't care less as he was still in pain.. he glared at the uninvited guest when he heard them giggle.

 **"Look! Look over there!"** Following Luffy's finger that points east from them, they squinted their eyes.

Usopp adjusted his telescope monocle to zoom in..

 **"It's a boat you guys.."** Usopp

Sanji lets out a puff of smoke and Nami was just disappointed.

 **"Awesome! Is there meat Usopp!??"** Luffy exclaimed as he drools.

 **"Of course he's asking for meat."** Sanji sweat drops.

 **"Let's see.. Wait.."** He again adjusted the monocle. Now having a great view of it he realized that there's a person lying on it!

 **"There's a dead person on it!!!"** Usopp gasped as Luffy's eyes sparkled. As strange as he is.. He wants to see the boat in a closer look.. So as soon as he heard it.. he stretched out his arms, grabbed the boat and pulled it towards them.

 **"Oops!"** Luffy said as he lets go of his grip..

The three person behind Luffy were shocked as they saw the boat coming their way! Afraid of getting caught they dodged it. Now making it's way on the deck.. Zoro, Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday saw the boat heading towards them.. The two scrambled away screaming as Zoro raised his one eyebrow.. sheathing his sword.. he was ready to cut the boat in half but was surprised when he saw a person fall on the boat.. So in instinct he lets go of his sword and catch the body on his arms.. letting the boat crash on their deck behind him..

 **"That was fun!!"** Luffy laughs as he went down on the deck to take a look at the dead body that Usopp had mention..

Nami, Usopp and Sanji followed him and gives him a few blows on the head making their captain squirm on the floor as he clutch the growing bumps on his head.

Usopp observed the body on Zoro's arms who by the way is not moving and is just staring at the body. He noticed that the body is still breathing.

 **"Ohh.. I guess she's still alive."** Usopp mumbled.

 **"She?!"** Sanji's ears perked up just by hearing the word! Is she a beautiful lady?? A mermaid perhaps?? Nami and Sanji made their way over to Zoro.

Zoro had been staring at her ever since he saw her.. Is it really her? He looked at her as he carefully assessed her physique. White hair and a similar face.. If he could only see her eyes.. he could confirm it. He then noticed her ragged breathing from her pale lips.. now that he's back from his thoughts.. he felt that she's burning hot. 

**"You moss head! Who said that you can carry her!!"** Sanji glared as soon as he saw the swordsman! It should've been me!

They were startled when he stood up..

 **"Nami.. She's burning."** Zoro said and Nami swears that there's a tinge of worry in his voice. She nods..

 **"Take her to my room.. Sanji-kun please get me a bowl of hot water and towel.. Usopp and Luffy fix this mess. And you two! Stay put!"** Everyone followed the orange haired navigator.

Looking at how they fuss makes Mr. 9 groan..  
 **"Look at them.. making such efforts to a stranger.. Are they really pirates?"** Miss Wednesday just nodded for she thought of the same thing. Is there really such a thing that are good pirates? 

Zoro laid her down slowly on Nami's bed and stared at her..   
Nami took the bowl of water and towel from Sanji before she shuts the door on him.. she rolled her eyes as she hears him praise her from shutting the door on him then changed immediately when he realized that Zoro is inside with two women. He hasn't take a good look on her but he's sure that she's very beautiful!

Nami went her way over to the bed when she heard Zoro whisper..  
 **"Caly.."** So does he know her?

 **"Caly? Do you know her Zoro?"** She asked eyeing him before sitting beside her bed after placing the basin on her nightstand.

Zoro just wore his serious face.. does he know her? Is it really Caly? Is the search finally over? 

**"I'm not sure. but she looks like the person I've been searching for."** He muttered as he crosses his arms watching Nami as she damps the towel on her head..

 **"You mean.. the goal you've mentioned.. Besides being the greatest swordsman, you said that you want to find your friend from long ago?"** He didn't answer but just sighed.. before walking out of the room..

Nami being left in the room continued her duty.. Taking a good look on her, she can't help but pity on her.. Her hair were disheveled.. Her lips dry and pale.. Her body smelled like the sea water.. but even though she's having a high fever, her face is calm as ever like she has no problem at all.

She sighed.. she needs to help her.. She stood up and went outside just to call Miss Wednesday inside..

 **"What is it Miss Navigator?"** She asked as soon as she closed the door.

 **"I need help on changing her.."** Miss Wednesday looked at the body lying on the bed.. her heart feels compassion at the poor girl.. they said that she was found on a boat alone.. who knows what have happened to her.. She nodded at Nami before starting to work.

They removed her clothes.. All of it.. It was no problem with Nami but Miss Wednesday blushed the entire time.. even though they were all girls.. she feels embarrassed.. it was the first time she had done something like this..   
They carefully washed her body with fresh water and soap that she asked Usopp to get since Sanji is busy preparing for their dinner.

After they carefully dried her.. Miss Wednesday slowly sits her up as she grabbed her shoulders.. She holds her still as Nami went behind the girl to put her a bra when she saw a scar on her back. It was spread out starting from the back of her chest to the back of her stomach. Miss Wednesday is the one who washed her back earlier. She puts on the rest of the clothing.. She lends her just a simple shirt and shorts.. They have also combed her hair that they even complimented on how soft it was.. They left the room as soon as she's settled in.. tucked in her bed with a damp hot towel on her forehead.. they hope that she recover fast.

 **"How is she?"** Usopp asked as soon as they entered their kitchen/dining area/helm, just after Sanji happily greeted them. Nami groaned as she and Miss Wednesday sits down.

" **I hope she recovers fast.. It seems that she had experienced a storm."** Luffy blurted out as he took a huge bite on his food. 

**"What made you say that?"** Nami asked a little surprised by the assessment of her captain.. Luffy is not really a smart guy. Let's face it.. he's an idiot.

 **"We cleaned the mess earlier.. Her boat looks like it has taken a lot of damage from dozen of waves!"** Usopp answered for Luffy who has distracted himself by taking other's food. 

**"Poor lady.. and to think she's all alone."** Sanji said as he hits Luffy's head to stop him from taking other's food. Nami sighed as she nods.

 **"Tsk. Why are these pirates acting this way? Too bad we're not going to be sympathized with them..right Miss Wednesday?"** Mr. 9 whispered to the blue haired girl who's just staring at them..

 **"Ehem.. Miss Wednesday?"** Mr. 9 nudged her a bit to gain her attention. Miss Wednesday looked at him..

 **"Ah.. right right.. Mr. 9"** She tried her best to sound convincing which succeeded as Mr. 9 smirked as he eats.

Miss Wednesday sighed.. How long will she have to do this? 

Nami eats her food before Luffy could take it away. She noticed a quiet swordsman on the corner. At first glance, she thought he was just sleeping.. but she saw how he seems to be fidgeting. Like he wants to do something. She smirked as she realized what is bothering their swordsman.

 **"Hey Zoro.. Could you go to my room and change her towel? It must have been dried already."** She saw how he flinched but still not moving.

 **"Nami-swan! I volunteer to do that! I am available!"** Sanji shouted beside her as he raised his right arm..

 **"Oh really.. Ok Sanji-kun.. you could--.."**  
 **"I'll do it."** Zoro suddenly said as he stood up and went outside without saying another word. She grinned.. It was refreshing to see Zoro like this.. She thought that the man has no emotions for he doesn't care of a lot of things. She touched Sanji's shoulder to calm him down before he could march and stop Zoro.. 

**"Nami-swan is touching me! Touch me more Nami-swan!"** He exclaimed as he throws hearts everywhere.. she just sighed and continued eating.. completely ignoring the man beside her.

Zoro was pacing back and forth, just outside Nami's room. Contemplating if he should enter or not.. Even though he so badly wants to see her.. Why are you nervous? You are not even sure if she's really your childhood friend. Maybe deep inside, he wants her to be it. 

He decided to enter the room.. closing the door before making his way over to her. He looked at her and noticed that her breathing seems to be normal. He touched her cheek with the back of his palm just to check if she's still hot. He sighed when her fever's almost gone. He then took the towel from her head, damped it on the basin, squeezing then puts it back to where it belong. 

He decided to sit at the edge of the bed for he can't bring himself to get out of the room. 

**"If you really are Caly, do you know how much I have missed you?"** He whispered. Now thinking about it.. What if this girl is really Caly? What would he do? He admits that he has a little crush on her when they were a child. But they were still a child back then.. many things had changed. Maybe his feelings had changed.. he doesn't know.. But he was sure of one thing.. once he found her.. She'll never let her go. She was the best thing that happened to him.. And he's very thankful for that.

The next day..

Caly opened her eyes.. blinking them before observing where she was.. The last time she remembers were the huge waves that almost swallowed her.. but now she's in a well lit room, lying on a soft-hard bed. She groaned as she sits up.. by doing so, the towel on her head fell on her lap. Noticing this she took it and looked around. She saw the basin beside the bed.. she smiled before putting it back there.. The people who rescued her must be nice.. She moves to the edge of the bed when she notice that she's wearing different clothes.. She just wished that a woman dressed her. After wearing her boots that are lying on the floor, she stood up.. Her head's still aching and she's still a little dizzy making her way to the stairs and went up a little slow for her liking.

Outside.. Luffy, Usopp, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday were mopping the deck per Nami's orders who is now being served by Sanji. Zoro was sleeping beside the door of the storage area.

Everyone stopped what they're doing when the door opened. Even Zoro opened his right eye to take a peek. They all watched the door as the white haired girl slowly emerges. They were all speechless.. Sure Nami is beautiful, but this one.. She's so charismatic and gorgeous. Even Luffy who doesn't care for physical appearances blushed at the sight of her. The girl, blinked her eyes a few times.. Wondering if they're all statues.. Since they haven't moved since they saw her. Now she's feeling a bit awkward.. she just wanted to know her savior and thank them. She moved forward a bit but her sight blurs and she felt dizzy that she trips her feet backwards. But before she could fall, she felt the heat of a pair of hands on her shoulders. 

The spell now seems to be broken when they realized what happened. Sanji immediately started protesting when he saw the moss head, what he prefers to call him, holding the beautiful goddess in front of him. But Nami stopped him as she's curious at what will happen now that Zoro have seen her awake. Is she really the one he's been talking about?

She looked beside her and tilted her head upwards to see who's the owner of these warm hands. She blushed as soon as she saw his eyes.. his eyes holds a worried gaze on her and it gives warmth in her heart. Her gaze wondered around his eyes.. pointed nose.. thin lips.. incredible jawline.. she gulped before blurting out.. **"You're very handsome."** Now it was his turn to blush.. No doubt about it.. the eyes.. that eyes.. It's Caly. She's finally with him.. 

Everyone heard what she just said and they reacted like **"Eh!?"** confusion all over. 

Upon realizing what she had just said, her face turned beet red and looked down before she explodes. He's still holding her Damn it. Zoro saw her reaction and smiled a little bit.. He was about to say something when her stomach growled. And if her face is beet red now she's just basically a tomato. Luffy bursts in with laughter followed by Usopp. Nami sighed as she smiled..

 **"Sanji-kun please prepare the meal.. It's almost lunch time.."** She has a lot of questions to ask her but that can wait. 

**"Right away Nami- san! I'll prepare a lot of food for you mademoiselle!"** He said before bowing at the girl before heading to the upper deck and grows an irk mark when he saw Zoro's hands were still on her. But he continued to the kitchen nonetheless, he can't let a person be starving especially a girl like her. Luffy and Usopp cheered when they heard that they'll be eating. But Nami scolded them to finish mopping or else they can't eat. 

**"Ehh.. Nami's stingy."** Usopp and Luffy said in chorus resulting to a violent Nami. Now the two were mopping the floor with two big bumps on their head. Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday just continued mopping as they were afraid to get caught with her violence.

Nami looked at the two people who seems to be in their own world. The girl looking at her feet with Zoro staring. She grinned a bit.. Was he starstruck with her?? hoho.. The teasing will be strong with this one.

 **"Ehem.. Zoro please help her to the kitchen."** She said before winking at him when she caught their attention. She swears she saw him blush this time. Oh Zoro.. She shook her head while grinning before entering the kitchen. Usopp and the others finished cleaning and went straight the kitchen leaving their mops on the floor.

Zoro cleared his throat when he saw her not move. She flinched remembering how close this man is to her.. She immediately stood straight and bows to him.

 **"Thank you for catching me."** She then raises her head and tried to smile.. It's the least she can do to ease up the awkwardness between them.  
Zoro raises his right eyebrow before scratching his head and she swears he looks really cool in her point of view. 

**"Do you not remember me?"** He finally asked. When she said he was handsome earlier, he thought she was just teasing him. But it has been some time and she acts like she doesn't know him.

Before she could answer.. Sanji shouted that the food were already done.. He sighed as he walks to the stairs.. He remembered that she hasn't eaten yet and must be starving.. the questions can be answered later. He looked back when he noticed that she was still in the same spot as before.

 **"This way to the kitchen. You're hungry right?"** She nods before following him. She was just lost in her thought earlier at his sudden question.. Remember him? Does he know her? Maybe he knows the memories that I have lost.. if there is any. But for now.. the smell of food has blinded her will to find out the truth.

They seated her on the corner of the table.On her right the beautiful orange haired lady and on her left is a guy with a long nose.

Their arrangement was like this..

Luffy  
Sanji | | Miss Wednesday   
Zoro | | Mr. 9  
Nami |____| Usopp  
Caly

She looked at the table filled with delicious foods. Her stomach growled as she drools..

The girl beside her chuckles..  
 **"You can eat everything.. Don't be shy."** She smiled to her.. She's so nice.. She looked at everyone who was just smiling at her..

 **"Don't worry! Sanji here is the best cook in the world!"** The raven haired man exclaimed before he started to dig in. Everyone followed him and started eating..

She smiled, getting teary eyed a bit.. She started to eat.. and for the first time in a while.. she felt that she wasn't alone anymore.


	9. Calypso? No, It's Lana

After they have finished their bountiful meal.. She's still hungry but she can't bother them too much.. They were kind enough to take care of her and even fed her.. She doesn't want to impose.

Sanji's washing the dishes, Luffy's rubbing his grown stomach, Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 were listening to Usopp's adventures.. Zoro's staring at her with crossed arms while Nami nudges him..

 **"Stop staring at her.. You'll make her uncomfortable."** She smirked as he snickered.

 **"So miss.. can we ask your name?"** Nami started to question. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen..

 **"Uhm.. how can I say this.. I actually don't know.."** She smiled a little bit awkward for her liking.. She could understand their reactions.. They were all surprised..

Zoro has a lot of things going on his mind.. She doesn't know? So is she Caly? What happened to her?

 **"What do you mean you don't know?"** He voiced out one of his thoughts. 

**"I don't.. I don't remember anything.. Nothing about my childhood, my family, even about myself."** She hates to admit it but she pities herself. But she has to be strong.. She's not dead yet isn't she? There's hope yet.

 **"How is that possible? How can a person not remember anything??"** Usopp asked no one in particular as he crosses his arms..

 **"When did it all started mademoiselle? "** Sanji lights up his cigarette as he leans on the counter.

 **"All I remember is ....."** She started to tell them the summary of what she could remember starting from the island she woke up in until she woke up from their ship.

The strawhats were speechless from the moment she was done telling her story. Zoro wanted to believe her but what if it's just like the woman who looked a lot like Kuina.. What if this girl just looked a lot like Caly? Now that she doesn't remember anything.. he can't confirm anything.

**"Oh I'm so sorry.. I know my story is a bit messed up and it's pretty hard to believe.. but--"**

**"I believe you."** The boy with a straw hat said firmly.

 **"Are you sure Luffy? She could be just pretending to steal our things!"** Usopp said. Zoro had that thought already.. He can't trust her beyond this point. 

**"She's telling the truth. I'm sure of it."** The raven haired huffed as he nods.

 **"Grand Line has a lot of mysterious islands. It's very common for people to be like this.. I have heard stories about those people who has lost their memories.. Since they have their memories taken, the fact of this island remains unknown."** Miss Wednesday said getting a nudge from Mr. 9. She didn't mind him though.

Nami sighed as they somewhat agreed on her statement..

 **"Well, we can't argue about our captain's judgment of people.. So what's your plan now?"** Nami asked her.

**"My.. plan.. is to just set sail I guess. I need to find out what happened and how to restore my memories."**

**"EH?? Alone?"** Nami asked a little baffled on her plan. She's going to be alone again in the vast seas.

She just reluctantly nodded.. What other choice could she have? She needs to get cured somehow.

 **"Uh.. yes.. about that.. have you seen my boat?"** They all sweat drops while Zoro just closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

 **"We throw it away."** Luffy nonchalantly said.

 **"You what? Why?"** Great.. her one boat.. is gone..

 **"In our defense.. the boat's totally ruined. You can't use her again!"** Usopp said as he's the one who made the call to just throw it.

 **"Ugh.. perhaps.. you have another boat you can lend me with?"** It must be a little too much to ask.. especially when these people just took care, fed and helped her.. now she's asking for a boat.. she has no other choice. She needs to go.

But she sighed when she saw them shook their head no. What now? She needs to think of something..

" **There must be boats in Whiskey Peak right?"** Usopp said feeling guilty of just throwing her boat away.

Miss Wednesday nodded her head.. Right.. they're going to Whiskey Peak.. She almost forgot about their plan.. She seems to be enjoying their presence. 

**"Whiskey Peak?"** She asked as she cocks her head at her side wondering what that word means. Zoro saw this and his eyes widened. Damn! This woman is acting like Caly. Needing to take some fresh air, he stood up gaining everyone's attention on him and left the kitchen without a word.

The crew being used to his actions continued conversing.

 **"It's an island.. We're heading there right now."** Nami smiled at her..

She nods her head in amusement.. 

**"Uhm.. I've been meaning to ask you.. What are you guys?"**

**"We're the Mugiwara Pirates!"** Usopp exclaimed

 **"What's a pirate?"** Everything just stopped. How can there possibly be a person that doesn't know what a pirate is?

Luffy stood up and went to her, grabbing her wrist he pulled her outside.. Everyone followed them curious at what Luffy's going to do.

Zoro who's leaning on the rail on the front of the ship raised his one eyebrow when he saw their captain grabbing the girl who looked like Caly outside. 

Luffy stopped in the middle of the deck just before the mast and pointed on their sail.

 **"That's the symbol of being a pirate!"** She looked towards what he's pointing. It's a sail with a skull that has a straw hat on it. She then looked again at the raven haired as he huffs. Is he annoyed with her?

 **"Being a pirate means you get to gather nakamas and have adventures with them!"** Short and simple but point proven as his crews approved of his explanation.

Zoro wonders what made this situation to happen. Doesn't she know what pirates are? She's totally the opposite of Caly. He remembers that her dream is to become a pirate and sail the seas.

 **"I'm their leader! Captain Monkey D. Luffy! I am aiming for One Piece to be the King of the Pirates!"** He's the captain? She knows what a captain means.. but could a shabby person like him be a captain? And what is a One piece? I hope that's not what I think it is.

Luffy then pointed on the green haired man..  
 **"That guy is Roronoa Zoro! He's a very strong swordsman and he's goal is to be the strongest in the world! Cool right?"** She looked at the said swordsman and gulped when she saw that stare again. She feels like she's gonna melt.

 **"And I am the great Captain Usopp!! I am the best of the best sniper of all time!"** The long nosed guy introduced himself.

 **"Captain? There are two captains?"** She wondered. Luffy then locked Usopp's head into his arms..

 **"I'm the only Captain here! You're our sharpshooter Usopp!"** She now understood.. 

**"I'm sorry about the guys.. I'm Nami by the way.. I'm the Navigator on this crew."** Navigator? What's a navigator?

 **"I navigate the ship. My dream is to map out the whole world that's why I joined them."** Nami smiled at her. Was she a mind reader? How did she know what she was thinking?

She was flustered when someone grabbed her right hand gently and kissed the top of it. 

**"The name is Sanji mademoiselle.. I'm the chef. I can cook everything you want, just say my name and I'll be there."** He grinned. She swears she saw hearts in her eyes..

 **"Uhh.. Thanks.. I guess.."** She said as she removes her hand from his grasp. She just feels uncomfortable in the way he's looking at her. Zoro smirked when he saw the cook being rejected. 

**"What about you two?"** She asked when she saw the two behind Nami.

They both smirked as they did their overacting introduction of themselves.

 **"I'm Mr. 9!"**  
 **"And I'm Miss Wednesday!"** They posed.

She was about to say something when Usopp said they were nobodies and were just hitchhiking. That being said the two enthusiastic person were now slumped down on the deck.

She then looked around at them who were smiling at her..

 **"Wow.. You are all amazing people.. Thank you so much for saving me and taking care of me. I'm sorry for being a bother.. but if it's okay with you.. can I stay here for a while just until we reach to Whiskey Peak you had mention.."** She bowed hoping that they will see the sincerity in her.

**"Of course!"**   
**"That's no problem at all."**

She raised her head up.. her eyes gets a bit teary.. and she smiled.. this time.. it was genuine.

Zoro had to bit his lip to wake him up from her charm. That smile.. He loves that smile.. He longs for that smile.. But since he doubts that she's Caly.. He can't be enchanted with a look alike. What if Caly's out there.. still looking for him.. knowing that he had stopped and settled with a look alike will be devastating for her. So he has to stop himself from interacting with her.

 **"Hm.. Just calling you hey or her is not going to cut off isn't it?"** Usopp said as he rubs his chin with his hand.

 **"What do you mean?"** Nami asked.

 **"How do you feel if we give you a name?"** Usopp suggested. Nami punched his head for the idiotic idea.

 **"You can't possibly give a name to a person who doesn't remember her own! Stop being insensitive!"** Nami huffs

She just shook her head and smile.

 **"I think that's a great idea.. It'll give me a little bit of identity until I gain back my memories."** They just feel warm hearted for this sweet little girl.. All they wanted to do is to protect her smile.. 

**"Yosh! You'll be called Luffy!"** Luffy nodded to himself as he nods in satisfaction. 

She winced when Nami, Usopp and Sanji gave him a blow on the head. They just love hitting their Captain aren't they? What a strange bunch.

 **"What do you suggest Zoro?"** Nami asked the green haired man on the upper deck.

He knows what she's doing. He wants him to name her Caly. But he couldn't possibly give her that name. What if she's not her? He just can't.

He nodded as he stood straight.

 **"Onigiri."** He suggested. But grunted when he received a kick from their cook.

 **"How could you possibly name a girl as gorgeous as her a name like that!!"** Sanji shouted at the swordsman who is equally annoyed by the kick he gave him.

 **"You shitty cook! She has white hair that's why!"** Well he's not lying.. It's the first thing that comes to his mind.. Caly and him loved eating onigiri..

Her sudden laugh made them halt their bantering.

 **"I'll consider that one Mr. Swordsman."** She smiled at him making him blush as he looked away.

 **"Whatever."** He muttered. 

Sanji releases Zoro from his grasp and went to them.

 **"I thought of a beautiful name fit for a beautiful girl like you!"** She looked at him..

 **"Aphrodite! For a beautiful goddess!!"** He screamed enthusiastically.

She again winced as the cook now clutches his head after Nami gave him a punch but he didn't seem to fazed about it.. which is a good thing I guess? One thing is for sure.. That their navigator is scary as hell.

 **"What about Lana?"** Usopp suggested.. Nami nodded her head in agreement.

 **"That's nice.. Lana.. meaning calm as sea waters. Fits her perfectly.. don't you think?"** Lana.. she feels so happy about having a name. Any name is fine with her.. but the name Lana makes her feel that it was well thought out even if they don't know her too well.

 **"I still think that Luffy is the best name."** Luffy pouted as he cross sitted and crossed his arms.

 **"And it is.. But I would love it if you call me Lana from now on."** She bows again as her gesture to say thank you.

 **"Nice to meet you Lana!"** Luffy made his toothy grin being cheered up by her statement earlier.

They were distracted when Nami clapped her two hands.

 **"Alright everyone! I can finally grasp the fearlessness of this ocean.."** Nami said with a newfound determination. They had just experienced the wrath of the ocean.. and Lana made her own fight against the huge waves of it.. 

**"I understand why they call it the Grand Line.. But it hasn't even begun to see MY navigation skills.. Bet on it!"** She continued her speech.. While they were worried about the said skills their navigator have.. Lana were amazed with her.. 

**"Will we be alright though?"** Usopp muttered but it didn't go unheard when Nami smiled.

 **"It'll be fine! Something good will come our way."** She glanced at Lana and winked making her blush.

 **"And if you want proof.. Look! The first leg of our journey is complete!"** They all stood up and went to the front of the ship to take a look.. 

In front of them is an island. Whiskey Peak!  
  



	10. Lana In Whiskey Peak

Having the island finally within their sight makes them feel giddy.

 **"Land ho!!"** Luffy cheered as he sits down on the sheep's head.

 **"So this is Whiskey Peak.. Sure is a weird-looking island."** Sanji 

Lana looked at the island.. It looks like it has been overgrown by giant cacti. 

**"Check out those huge cacti!"** She mumbled.. and they nodded in agreement.

Just then Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday jumped on top of the rail. 

**"This is our stop."** Mr. 9 

**"Thank you for the ride, my honeys."** Miss Wednesday

 **"We'll meet again, if it is meant to be."** Mr. 9

 **"Bye bye baby!"** They said in chorus and then jumped on the sea. 

**"Baby?"** Lana asked..

 **"Hai! You can call me baby if you like Lana-chan!"** Sanji swooped in front of her. Lana sweat drop. She's getting kind of used to him being like this actually.

 **"There they go."** Nami  
 **"Who were those guys anyway?"** Usopp

 **"Who cares! We're here anyway."** Lana got the sense that Luffy is the kind of guy who's a bit carefree.

They all turned their head in the front as they entered the island.

 **"There's a river mouth up ahead. Looks like we can disembark there."** Nami commented.

 **"You think there would be a boat there that I could borrow?"** Lana reminded everyone that she's going to be setting off on her own, unaware of course. But thinking about it.. makes everyone feels sad. They haven't known her for such a long time but she fits in with them just right. Lana is the same. She's sad that she'll be leaving so soon.. She wished that she could've spend more time with them.

Breaking them from their thoughts.. 

**"You don't think there'll be monsters and stuff here, do you?"** Usopp suddenly said when he feels like he's being watched.. 

**"Could be.. This is the Grand Line after all."** Sanji . How he could manage to talk with that cigarette on his mouth is beyond her, Lana thoughts. Sanji immediately smiled at her when he noticed her looking at him. Zoro crosses his arms.. Why does she keep on staring at this damn cook? Does she like him? Do I care? Of course not.

 **"If we meet some monsters, we can just leave, right?"** Luffy said as he looked behind him where his crew are and Lana.

 **"No we can't. Don't forget that there is a certain amount of time we have to stay on this island."** Nami stated.

Luffy left the head and sits on the rail as he asked **"How come?"**

Nami raised her wrist where a dome shaped glass is attached on it.  
 **"We have to let the Log Pose adapt to this island's magnetic field or else we can't continue on to the next island. The time it takes to adapt is different for each island. Therefore, some islands may take only a few hours, but others may take days."** Nami thoroughly explained.

 **"So even if we want to get off this 'Monster Island' We might not be able to leave for DAYS because of the Log?"** Usopp asked worried of what's going to happen with them as Nami agreed.

Lana is slightly worried too. Who knew that there would be such thing called Log pose and it has to set or something.. What if this place doesn't have a boat? What will she do next?

Her worries were slightly gone instantly when she saw Captain Luffy's smile. 

**"Well if it happens, we'll worry about it then."**

**"Luffy's right. Let's go. Just thinking about it isn't gonna get us anywhere."** Roronoa-san said.

 **"Well.. I couldn't agree more.. I mean basically that's what I did and then look at me now.. I met you guys.."** Lana stated. 

**"That's right! Don't worry no matter what happens, I'll protect Nami-san and Lana-san."** Lana blushed at Chef Sanji's statement.. it's the first time she heard that someone will protect her.. it's just a nice feeling. Zoro again saw how she blushed.

 **"Tsk."** It made him feel annoyed somehow.

 **"Hey everyone.. Listen to me.. I've suddenly contracted I-can't-get-on-this-island disease."** Usopp

 **"Is there..?"** Lana trailed of as she looks at Nami who shook her head no. Lana just sighed..

 **"Alright, we'll go. But remember, be prepared to run or fight at any time."** Nami said making Lana gulp. Fight? Does she have the skill to fight? Run it is then.

 **"S-so.. You haven't heard of my terrible disease.. have you?"** Usopp again said making Lana chuckle..

 **"I wonder what's in store for us."** Chef Sanji said as he tucked his hands on the pocket of his pants.

 **"P-please."** Usopp has his hands clasp together. Lana puts a hand on his shoulder making him flinch. She chuckles as she says sorry.

 **"We'll be fine.."** Lana smiled at him making his fears go away.

 **"I hope."** She added making him frown.

 **"Lana stop that!"** Usopp screamed as she just chuckles. She didn't mean to scare the sniper. She's just telling the truth.

Lana looked around.. The fog had started to thicken as they move further inside the island. She felt chills as she muttered..

**"Why do I feel someone's watching us?"**

**"I felt that too."** Roronoa-san speaks behind her making her flinch. She's a keen observer, he thoughts.

 **"Something's moving."** Captain Luffy said when he saw shadows move on the shore.

 **"There are people on the shore!"** Chef Sanji confirmed, alerting everyone. 

**"Everyone, be on guard."** Nami warned them

 **"Ah.. shit.. I guess I'll have to brace myself for the worst.. Be you monsters or whatever.. COME ON OUT!"** Usopp nervously prepared his weapons.

Lana was scared as well of what's about to come as she unconsciously steps backwards. She flinched when she bumps onto someone's chest. She immediately stood straight and apologized to the person with a hard rock chest. Now looking at him, it was the swordsman. 

He just lets out a grunt and then grabbing hold on one of his swords. Lana noticed that he has three swords.. He must be strong if he carries that all day. It looks heavy.

She was back from her thoughts when she heard.. cheers?

 **"Are they cheering for us?"** Lana asked as she looks around. The shore on each side were filled with people cheering on them and welcoming them.

 **"I.. guess so? The Monster Island is.. welcoming us?"** Usopp said as he adjusted his monocle to get a closer look.

 **"What's going on?"** Chef Sanji asked.

 **"Is that so bad?"** Lana asked when she heard them doubting of what's happening.

 **"It's not bad. It's just weird. You see pirates were considered as criminals."** Nami said.

 **"EH?!"** Did she just get herself involve with criminals??

 **"But not all pirates were criminals.. Like us.. We just wanted to sail the world to fulfill our dreams. It's just that many pirates had done illegal things branding all pirates criminal."** She sighed.

 **"Isn't that a bit unfair? Being branded as criminals just because you are a pirate even if you hadn't done illegal things.. Wait.. You haven't killed anyone have you?"** Lana 

**"Of course we have not. I don't know about Zoro though."** Usopp said as he pointed at Zoro.

 **"What??"** Lana looked at Zoro like she's afraid of him and it irritates him.

 **"I haven't okay!"** He shouted in defense.

 **"Don't worry Lana.. We all chose to be pirates.. so criminal or not.. we don't care. All that is important is to achieve our goal and to have lots of fun adventures!"** Captain Luffy said as he turned his head and showed his toothy grin at me.

 **"I'm sorry for doubting everyone of you."** She bows in apology.

 **"It's fine Lana-san. We understand. You don't know us well enough to trust us right?"** Chef Sanji

She shook her head..  
 **"No it's not that.. Even though I just met you all.. I already trust all of you.. I had no doubts that you'll achieve all your dreams someday.. It's just it's the first time I have known what pirates are and I'm easily scared.. but seeing you all guys makes my fear disappear.. You are all amazing people!"** She smiled at them. Ahh.. that heavenly smile.. they thought.

Sanji was distracted when he heard the girls cheered.  
 **"Ohh! There are so many beautiful women!!"** His eyes now forms a heart.

Usopp then went onto the rail and blows kisses to everyone.  
 **"They all love me! Pirates really are heroes to everyone aren't they?**

Luffy raised his hands up loving all the cheering they gave them.

Not too long, Nami asked them to dock on the shore in their right. They immediately get to work.. Lana asked her what she should do but she winked at her and said to let the boys do the job. She felt useless but complied nonetheless, thinking that she might mess up if she tried to help.

They went down the ship as people started to gather around them, wanting to get a good look on the newly arrived pirates.

Lana felt the chills when everyone looks at her.. Zoro noticed this.. He get what they're feeling.. Seeing her for the first time can truly enchant you.. But he doesn't like the fact that they're oggling her especially the guys. So he moved beside her, blocking the sight of the perverted men and glared at them. They immediately looked away scared of the green haired man.

They were welcomed by an odd looking guy. He was a very tall man with ash blonde curls flowing on the side. Now that she looks at him.. He looks a little bit like a maestro.

 **"My name is Igarappoi. I am the Mayor of Whiskey Peak."** He introduced himself after vocalizing.

 **"Irritating?"** She whispered. Did she hear it right? She looked at the man beside her when she hears him chuckle.  
 **"You could say that."** He said without glancing at her. 

**"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet ya. Ossan.. your hair's too curly."** Captain Luffy said as he pointed at the said Mayor in front of him.

 **"This is the town of spirit brewing and lively music. Whiskey Peak! We take pride in our hospitality. We have an entire ocean of spirits for your enjoyment. Would you care to join us in celebration and share stories of your adventures? We would be-- Ehem! Mah-mah-maahh ⁓! We would be delighted to hear them."** She stand by corrected.. He must be a maestro!

 **"OUR PLEASURE!"** Luffy, Sanji and Usopp cheered.

 **"Three stooges."** Nami muttered.

Lana chuckled.  
 **"The mayor seems nice."** She said to no one in particular.

 **"He might be? He might be not."** Roronoa-san crossed his arms..

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Look some people may appear nice but you have to be also aware of them. They might trick you to let down your guard."** Lana nodded.

 **"Thanks for the tip Roronoa-san!"**  
 **"San?"** He grumbled.

Nami chuckled at that last sentence.   
**"Hey by the way.. how long will it take for the Log to adapt to this island?"**

 **"Log? Let's not talk about such formal things. Take a well-deserved rest from your travels.. please!"** The mayor grabbed Nami's shoulder..

 **"Well everyone.. Prepare for a celebration! A song for our adventurous guests!"** Then everyone cheered as he drags Nami. Zoro and Lana just followed them behind.

 **"Chef Sanji would be mad if he saw the Mayor touching her like that."** Lana murmured.

**"Chef? Call him crazy cook! That suits him the most."**   
**"I wouldn't call someone I just met that! Especially when he cooked me a nice meal!"**   
**"But you call me Mr??"**

Lana crossed her arms as she huff. She's getting annoyed with this man. She doesn't get his point.

 **"What's wrong with that??"** She asked but he just grumbles before leaving her as he enters a building. She furrowed her eyebrows. She just doesn't understand that man!

It was chaos when she entered. The place was packed. There's a lot of musician, filling the place with music.. Then there's people who were dancing and laughing.. There's Sniper Usopp whom she thinks is telling his adventures. She saw the navigator and the annoying Roronoa-san on a sofa with lots of mugs on the table in front of them. Chef Sanji was on the other side surrounded by girls, his face shows that he's blissfully happy. Captain Luffy is filling his stomach as piles of food were served to him.. Her stomach growled at the sight.. She really wants to eat.

But before she could make her way over to the captain she was stopped when a bunch of men gathered around her.. 

**"What do you want Miss beautiful?"**   
**"I could give anything you want!"**   
**"Come with us!"**

**"Uhm.. I just want to eat.."** She mumbled.. and for an instant they were kneeling in front of her as they hold different kinds of food. She smelled the delicious food and was excited to eat them.. 

**"Lana-chan! Come sit over here!!"** She heard Nami's voice and turned her head towards her. She just gestured her hand to come to her which she complied..

Lana moves towards her followed by the guys who's bringing her food. Nami sits her down in between Zoro and her. 

**"Lana.. eat only what you can eat. Don't overeat yourself. This people are suspicious."** Nami whispers to her. She could only nod trusting the navigator. 

Smiling to the bunch of guys.. she started to grab a plate and eats it.   
She was on her 5th plate when the person beside her talks.

 **"Ohh.. Where do you store all that food?"** He said as he smirked at her.

She looked at her body and wonders..

 **"My breast maybe?"** She bluntly said making him spit out his drink. 

**"H-how can you say that bluntly!?"** Zoro blushed.. from the alcohol he thoughts.

 **"Why? You asked right??"** She huffs as she continues to eat leaving him dumbfounded.

He grunted when he saw how she smiles to the guys who serves her food. Why does she keep on smiling to everyone?? tsk. These bastards think they're so lucky.. if my hunch turns to be right.. I'll kill you all. He was annoyed by them that's all.. it's not about Lana's smile or anything.

After for a while.. she was surprised when she heard a thud on the table. It was Roronoa-san..maybe he over drunk himself. She looked at Nami who was now blushing as she drinks her what.. 13th cup? She was quite worried about her but she warned her earlier.. so she must have a plan in her mind.. Being full herself, she let out a burp and thank everyone before saying she'll have a nap.. they gave her a pillow and a blanket.. They are very nice.. she appreciates the effort. 

Thinking that his forehead must have hurt from the bump.. she raised his head carefully before sliding in a pillow. She then lays another pillow beside his head and lays her head looking at the swordsman. As the night deepens, the noise starts to fade as everyone started to be knocked out by celebrating too much. 

She just stared at the Swordsman's head.. She thought that it was cute that he has a three gold dangling ear rings. She was about to touch it, just curious and all, when he turned his face towards her.. She was slightly shocked but seeing that he's snoring.. she sighed. He looks very calm when he's asleep.. and standing by her statement of him.. He's very handsome. Her heart started to palpitate without knowing why. What is happening to me? She closed her eyes to stop herself from blushing.. and she's supposed to pretend that she was asleep.

Zoro then took a peek.. He was awake this whole time. 12th cup is not his limit. He could drink without limits if he wants to.. But since everyone has been wanting them to get drunk or exhausted.. he'll let them have it. He wants to see if they're planning something.   
He blushed as he remembers her gentle touch on his head as she puts a pillow beneath it. Taking a glance on the closed eyes Lana.. can't stop him from wishing that she was Caly. He closed his eyes.. now's not the time for that. 

The night's still young and it's going to be interesting, he thoughts.


	11. Lana In Whiskey Peak II

Lana stirred awake when she felt a hand nudged her.  
 **"Nami-san?"** She just gestured her to be quiet and winked.

Lana sits up and looked beside her..  
 **"Where's Roronoa-san?"**

Nami shrugged..  
 **"I don't know.. Fighting maybe?"** Looking around seeing that the only ones here are them.

**"Alone? We have to help him!"**

**"Can you fight?"** Lana was taken aback by the question. She doesn't know what to answer. 

**"See.. don't worry he'll be fine.. He's really strong."** She assures Lana.

**"Hm.. if you say so.. What are we gonna do?"**

**"We're going to do what pirates do best! Look for treasures!"** She nods reluctantly not fully understanding what she means.

Why did Nami include Lana on her treasure stealing scheme?

They went outside and they could hear loud screams of people nearby. She just followed Nami wherever she goes.. They went inside a house.. She looks around as Nami looks at the safe..

Lana took a glance on the window,,

 **"It's Roronoa-san!"** She exclaimed quietly. Nami couldn't careless as she just hummed while she's busy looking for treasures.

Lana watched the swordsman fight. It was clearly a disadvantage as he was outnumbered but he's fighting them off like it was nothing.

 **"Ohh.. he's so cool!"** Nami stopped for a while and looked at Lana then smirked when she thought of a plan.

 **"Yeah he looks cool alright.. You know what he likes the most?"**  
 **"What?"** Lana asked as she glanced at the navigator.

 **"He really really really likes it when you compliment him as you hold his hands."** Nami grinned as Lana furrows her eyebrows.

**"Really? Well that's odd."**

**"You may say that.. but he's just like that because no one has complimented him all his life.. it's sad really.."** Nami sighed as she acted sad.

**"Hm.. That's truly sad.. maybe I should compliment him."**

**"Maybe you should.. Now enough of that.. Let's find treasures."** Lana took one last glance to the window before nodding to Nami.

It has been a while and we haven't found any single treasure that Nami-san wanted. We were running outside and I noticed that it was a little quiet than before. Did Roronoa-san finished his fight? 

Nami-san then halted and gestured for me to back up into the wall. That's when I noticed that just behind this building were 4 bounty hunters. She heard them earlier when they went out the building they left us in. Unfortunately.. this island was a nest for bounty hunters. She just learned from Nami-san what bounty hunters are. Every pirate that is known and a threat to the society have bounties. The higher the bounty, the bigger threat you are. And bounty hunters looks for the pirates who has bounties and takes them to the government for the ransom. Dead or Alive. She found out also that their captain has one. She almost couldn't believe her.. That sweet kid has a bounty and is considered as a threat.. What he did to attain that was a story she would like to know.. but for now she has to focus on what is happening now.

A deep voice rang throughout every alley near them..

 **"The boss' exact words were: Someone knows my secret. Just what that secret is.. of course, even I don't know. But our organization's primary directive is 'Secrecy'.."** Lana can't help but scoff at the man's words. What kind of organization is that. 

**"Therefore we do not tolerate any kind of investigation into the identity of our members. And if someone were to learn of the Boss' secret. Naturally, they would have to be eliminated."** She gasped as Nami covered her mouth. She looked at Nami who whispered it's going to be ok. Lana could only nod before Nami took her hand away from her mouth. Eliminate? Is that how easy lives are? You just take away the life that is a nuisance to you? Is that how cruel the world is? 

She felt her legs weakened, so she slowly sits down. Nami looked at her and was worried. It must be her first time to hear such cruel words. Poor Lana. 

Lana stopped herself from listening anymore further.

But a little while later, she stood up when she heard explosions.

 **"What's happening?"** She asked Nami who has been listening this whole time. She really admires the courage that she has.

**"You wouldn't believe this. But Miss Wednesday turns out to be a Princess!"**

**"Really ? that weird girl?"**

**"Yeah. And that mayor is her royal guard."**

**"Well I'll be damned."**

**"Come on. Let's go up."** I just nodded and followed her. I was surprised when I saw what is happening. Mr. 9 just got blown up just by the snot of the new guy she hasn't seen before. The new guy was with a girl holding an umbrella.

In fear, Miss Wednesday left riding a duck. 

**"Wow. That duck sure could run."**

The two new weirdos followed suit.

I saw how the mayor grabbed Roronoa-san's legs.. begging to save the princess. Zoro retaliated saying that he just tried to kill them earlier. Well, that is true. She has been manipulating her brain that it's okay to fight if you're fighting for your loved ones. But murder is on a different side. 

**"A handsome reward, you say?"** Nami blurted out making her back from her thoughts. 

The mayor and Zoro looked at them who was above the roof. Zoro smirked a little when he saw Lana up there.. Oh.. so she wasn't tricked by this baboons. 

**"I like the sound of that! How about 1,000,000,000 beli?"** Lana just sweat drops. Isn't that too much? Even the mayor was surprised at the insane amount.

 **"I thought you're passed out."** Zoro stood straight as he ask Nami.

 **"Oh come on.. A suspicious town that throws a party when pirates come by? What kind of idiot would get smashed in a place like this? It was all an act. An act! Right Lana-chan?"** Nami said as she jumps down mid sentence.. It was pretty low so a jump was easy.

Lana just nodded before following her.

 **"Hmph.. Good for you."** Zoro grunted. He thought he looked bad ass having the only one who is not tricked by the hunters. 

The mayor started vocalizing again finding no words on how cunning these pirates were.

Nami looked at the man..  
 **"Will you offer me the billion beli, Guard Captain? If we don't help you out.. your Princess will die right?"** Nami grinned like a mad person

 **"How cruel Nami-san.. To say those words with a grin on your face.. I'm scared."** Lana bluntly said making Zoro snort.

 **"Shut up Lana! I'm making a deal!"** Lana shrugged and let her do what she has to do.. She's not a part of the crew anyway.. So she has no say in what matters they have. Somehow.. that made her sad.

She looked at the swordsman who is apparently looking at her. Her eyes widened when she saw a wound on his forehead.. 

She went near him taking the handkerchief she found on her shorts earlier and reached up to damp it on his wound. He flinched and he seems stuck at his position ever since she made her way to him.

 **"I'm sorry does that hurt?"** His eyes widened as he blushed at her concern and their close proximity.

 **"It's fine. A little wound like this wouldn't kill me."** She retracted her hand away from him..

 **"I guess wounds are very common in being pirates.. I just wish that you wouldn't get hurt.. I'm worried."** Again his eyes widened.. he wasn't sure.. but that comment made his heart skip a beat. They were distracted when they hear Nami's voice calling his name.

 **"OI ZORO!"**  
 **"WHAT?!"** Zoro was plainly annoyed.. He just doesn't know why.

**"Are you even listening?! Go save the princess!"**

**"I'M NOT GOING, IDIOT!"** Zoro snapped back.  
 **"Why do I have to be part of your damn moneymaking schemes!?"** He continued.

 **"You're so stupid! My money is mine but my agreements are your agreements."** Nami

 **"SINCE WHEN DID A BRAT LIKE YOU BECOME MY BOSS?!"** Zoro was beyond annoyed by this point.

Lana wanted to stop them from fighting but she's too scared to say anything..

**"What? All you have to do is go and finish off those guys."**

**"I hate being used."**

Lana was surprised when Luffy woke up. She didn't even notice that the captain was there. She tried telling them but they were too busy bantering. She chuckles when Luffy just went past them without them noticing. She sighs. They sure are weirdos.

 **"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU CAN'T BEAT THOSE GUYS?!"** Nami . I think Nami's just having fun teasing him. Poor Roronoa-san.

 **"Have you forgotten? You owe me a debt."** Nami stated as she puts her hands on her hips.

 **"Eh? No I don't."** The swordsman crosses his arms.

 **"In Loguetown, you said you wanted to buy some katana, so I loaned you 100,000 belis."** Lana whistled. That's a lot of money. She could buy lots of foods with that kind of money.

 **"But I gave it all back to you. I got the katana for free, so I didn't spend any of it."** A free katana? The owner must be nice!

They keep on bantering but Lana's attention was not on them anymore. She saw the Royal guard lying on the floor, all bloodied and she immediately felt remorse. So she went to him and helped him to a nearby wall so he could sit up.

 **"P-please.. Save the p-princess.."** He mutters

**"Sorry.. As much as I want to.. but I don't think I have enough power to save her or anyone at least."**

**"Can you not convince your crew?"** Lana was a little bit flustered.. crew.. She would really love that if they consider her as their nakama. She shook her head no.. And she can see the disappointment in the man's eyes.

 **"I'm not part of their crew.."** She tried her best to smile even if she's too sad about it. Even the Royal Captain of the Guard noticed this but didn't say a word.

 **"Lana-chan! Don't you have something to say to Zoro?"** She looked at Nami.. are they done arguing? And what is it that I have to say to the scowling swordsman? She widened her eyes when she realized what it is.. 

**"Right now?"** Lana asked as she walked over to them. Nami has no other choice. The swordsman just wouldn't budge. But good thing she has her backup plan ready.

 **"Yes.. right now."** Nami's smirk didn't go unnoticed by Zoro. Great what is she planing now?! He looked beside him where Lana is walking towards him..

He blushed as soon as she held his hands and looked directly in his eyes.

 **"You're so cool when you fight Roronoa-san!"** She then smiled. He then exploded. He can't take it anymore. He's utterly defeated.

 **"Now please ask him to save the princess."** Nami said.. Lana sympathizes the princess actually. If she has the power to save her.. She would.. No questions asked. But I'm not judging these pirates as to why they needed money to save a person.. they just do it their way.. but what I think is that they were too confident on each other that they can save anyone they wanted.. Money is just a bonus point. I know in my heart that they wouldn't let her die. And if anyone has the power to save her.. is this swordsman that she is holding.

 **"Roronoa-san.. please save the princess."** Zoro now understood what Nami's plan is. And damn it works! He pulled his hands away from Lana and started running away from them as he grumbles curse words to Nami. 

**"If you'd be so kind!"** Nami grinned as she waves. Ha! I win! 

**"Would he be alright alone?"** Lana said as she stares at the path that Zoro has taken.

 **"Don't worry.. he's going to be ok!"** Nami

 **"The humiliation.."** The Captain Guard muttered gaining the two beautiful girls attention.

 **"If I were stronger, I could've protected the Princess myself."** He continued. Lana can understand what the man is feeling. She wished that she could be more useful so that she has the confidence to stand with the Mugiwara Pirates.

 **"It's alright. Just like what I said to this worried girl.. He's so strong.. It's stupid!"** Lana blushed. Was she that worried? 

**"The Princess.. If anything happens to Vivi-sama.. It will spell the end of the Alabasta Kingdom! She must SURVIVE!"** The Royal Guard teared up. Lana and Nami could really see the care he has for the princess.

 **"Alabasta Kingdom?"** Lana asked Nami.. maybe she knows.. but she just shrugged.

 **"By the way.. Who exactly are these Baroque Works guys?"** Nami asked as she sits on a barrel she found. Lana saw how the Royal Guard wanted to resist to answer the question.. Right.. She remembered that their organization's primary directive is Secrecy. 

**"It's an underground criminal organization. The members do not know the Boss' name or face. They specialize in espionage, assassination, theft and bounty hunting. Everything moves according to the Boss' orders."** He explained

 **"But why does everyone take orders from a boss they know nothing about?"** Nami asked

**"The final objective of Baroque Works is the foundation of an 'Ideal Nation'. Those that carry out the** **boss'** **wishes successfully are promised high positions and great wealth in the** **'Ideal** **Nation'** **he will create."**

**"I see."** Nami nodded

 **"You say high positions.. Is it the numbers that is in your names?"** Lana asked as she puts her hand into her chin. Thinking.

Iggarapoi stopped for a moment.. before continuing.

 **"The** **boss'** **codename is Mr. 0. In other words, the closer a person's codename is to zero, the higher** **that** **person's future standing will be..and more than anything, the stronger they are!"** He stopped to breathe.

 **"The strength of those from Mr. 5 and above is especially incredible."** The royal guard finished.

 **"Mr. 5? Is that the guy that caused the explosions earlier?"** Lana asked. Iggarapoi only nodded.

Lana then looked at Nami who has her arms crossed.

 **"** **Nami-san** **! If those guys are as strong as he said it is..** **Roronoa-san** **might be in danger!"** Lana said.. Worry visible in her eyes.

 **"Why do you care so much for our swordsman??"** Nami looked at her dead in the eyes. Lana thought about it for the moment. Why does she care for the person she found the most annoying of? Is it because he helped her? Is it because he's handsome? Is it because he is annoying? What is it?

Nami saw the confusion in the girl's mind. She sighed.

 **"I told you not to worry about it.. okay? He's strong. Let's trust him."** Nami said to ease her mind. Lana nods but you still can see her worried eyes.

 **"If you want we can check on them. I'm sure he already saved the princess."** Nami offered as she smiles. Lana smiled and nods.

They left the royal guard.. he needs to rest.

As they get nearer to them.. Explosions can clearly be heard.  
But when they got there.. It was an unexpected sight to see.

 **"** **Uhm** **.** **Nami-san** **.. Why is Captain Luffy fighting** **Roronoa-san** **?"** Lana pointed to the heated battle in front of them. They looked at the wreckage that they have caused. Houses have shattered and fresh crates have been made on the ground. And not too far from them is Princess Vivi who's clearly afraid of what's happening.

Nami grows an irkmark as she clenches her fist.

 **"Lana..Please go to Princess Vivi.. She's too scared to move forward.."** Nami menacingly said. Lana took a glance and regretted it. She's too scary to be messing up right now.

 **"** **O-ok** **. But what about those two?"** Lana gulped as she said that.

Nami cracked her knuckles as she gritted her teeth.  
 **"I'll handle those two."** Lana could only nod before going to the Princess. She tried to run as fast as possible to not get caught of the fight.

 **"Princess.."** Lana called as she got nearer to the blue haired girl who's riding a duck.  
The princess looked at her and sighed as she saw a familiar face.

 **"What's going on? Are you hurt? Where's the Baroque Workers?"** Lana asked.  
But before she could answer.. Nami shouted.

 **"Knock that off!!"** Nami punched the two guys right on their faces. Lana winced. That must have hurt. Vivi and the duck were shocked.

 **"What the heck are you guys doing?! It's just a good thing you managed to keep the girl safe! You almost let a billion Berries get away from us! Understand?!"** Nami nagged and picked the two guys from the ground as if they weigh nothing. Lana again.. gulped.

 **"What are you talking about? Why did you save me?"** The princess asked.

Lana just sweat dropped at the sight. Even on the hold of Nami.. Zoro and Luffy did not stop fighting and continued punching each other just like kids.

 **"Right! We need to talk about that! It's like this... Won't you make a contract with me?"** Nami said as if not caring about the two guys she's holding.

 **"Contract?"** The princess asked.

 **"How you two manage to talk about serious stuff while they are fighting is beyond me."** Lana said as she face palm.

Nami looked at the two guys.. lets go and punched them again!  
 **"Quit Fighting!!"** Zoro and Luffy slumped on the ground.

Lana sighed.. and pats the bird beside her.. It's shivering from fear.. She doesn't know if it's because of the two guys or Nami.

 **"Lana help me with these two. Tsk."** Nami called as she grabbed Luffy. Lana nods and went to Zoro..

 **"** **Roronoa-san** **.. Are you ok?"** She asked as she carefully lifted him up.. putting his right arm around her shoulders..

Zoro looked around.. and blushed when he saw how close her face to him. He looked away and covered his face.

 **"** **I-i'm** **fine.."** Lana sighed.. and stood up.. He's not that heavy since he's conscious.. Lana just followed Nami.. ignoring the fast pace heartbeat on her chest.


End file.
